Portobello Belle
by Belladona Black Swan
Summary: SLASH RLxSB. Allí en Portobello, el fantasma de la guerra parece lejano y ellos son sólo un par de hombres insignificantes entre tantos, dos entre millones, dos hombres que se aman como muy pocos saben hacerlo.
1. La casa de Portobello

¡Vuelvo!

Estuve estresada con el nuevo curso y con algún problemilla familiar, pero al fin encontré tiempo para subir esto. Aunque iremos con calma porque sólo tengo el primer capítulo... y no sé si va a haber segundo... en tal caso lo escribiré a mi tiempo... lento...

Bueno, ¡espero que os guste!

**Pairing:** SiriusxRemus. LilyxJames

**Rating:** Vamos a echarle T, sí, por si decido continuarlo.

**Summary:** SLASH SiriusxRemus. Nunca había pensado en lo que deseaba vivir contigo. Siento haberme portado tan... cínico. Y exigente. Viviría contigo en cualquier lugar. Pero... vivir contigo... significaría que cada luna llena... en casa...

**Disclaimer:** según Rowling estos dos vivían cuidando plantitas y... ah, no, eso era según... diablos, ¿quién era? Anyway, no soy rubia ni millonaria.

**Dedicatoria:** Para Isabellatrix, por:

Ser una gran amiga

Ser una gran beta (como es mi beta y me gustan las sorpresas, esto no está beteado)

Para que le guste un poco más portobello

Para que se acostumbre al azúcar

Para que me quiera más :D

_Portobello es un barrio de Londres, cerca de Kengsinton. Tiene su estación de metro, su lluvia, sus tiendas, sus casas de colores, sus anticuarios... su Sirius y su Remus.... así que escribí sobre ellos. Ah, y porque viviré allí. _

Portobello Belle es una canción de Dire Straits... y dice: Belladonas on the High Street, así que mola el doble. Escuchadla, no tiene pérdida.

Portobello Belle

_Remus J. Lupin, Sirius B._

_ÁTICO_

_Potrobello road, 18_

_W11, Londres_

Remus miró el edificio destartalado con aprehensión.

Había estado antes en Portobello, por supuesto. Es más, aquél barrio de antigüedades y librerías de segunda mano se encontraba, como mínimo, en el primer puesto de una larga lista compuesta por sus sitios favoritos de Londres.

Portobello. Increíble.

Sirius estaba a su lado. Lo miró, ansioso. Parecía que de un momento a otro sacaría la lengua, ladraría y le aparecería una cola en el trasero que se pondría a ir de un lado para otro.

-Bueno- dijo-. ¿qué te parece? A juzgar por tu boca abierta, tu mirada de incredulidad y el tic nervioso que tienes en la mano... ¿te encanta?- aventuró.

Remus estaba tan atontado que no atinó a responderle. Alzó la mirada y la dirigió hacia arriba de la casa.

La fachada estaba pintada de un color azul cielo, desvaído por el sol. La pintura se caía a trozos. El edificio constaba de dos plantas más el "ático", y estaba entre dos casas idénticas, pintadas de colores vivos siguiendo la tónica general del barrio.

-Venga, Lupin. Abre- Sirius le tendió una llave que parecía de la época victoriana. Él dejó su mochila de piel en el suelo porque había que empujar la puerta con las dos manos, y con el hombro, y con todo el cuerpo-. ¡Mira, si hasta tiene ascensor!- dijo sin demasiado convencimiento, señalando una especie de lata de sardinas con aspecto de haber sufrido un hechizo para hacerla _un poquito_ más grande.

-Si. Creo que subo andando.

-Deja, ya te llevo yo la mochila.

-No hace falta- sonrió él. La agarró y escuchó cómo las costuras protestaban. Aquella mochila no parecía muy indicada para sufrir un encantamiento de fondo extensible, pero aguantó hasta el rellano del último paso.

Remus dejó la carga con cuidado en el suelo, y sin embargo no pudo evitar sufrir por su colección de vinilos y por sus _Obras completas de Charles Dickens_, que tenían aspecto de haber sobrevivido a las dos guerras mundiales. De hecho, puede que así fuera.

Sirius sacó otra llave del bolsillo.

-Vale, Lunático, antes de entrar en tu nueva casa te advierto que deberás cargar con las consecuencias de querer pagar la mitad de las facturas.

-Sí, esa es una condición básica. De lo contrario me sentiría como... un gigoló.

-¿Eso es malo?

Remus levanta la ceja derecha dando a entender que sí, que es malo.

Sirius suspira.

-Bueno, el caso es que... como habrás leído en el buzón, pone "ático".

Remus recordó la letra anárquica y picuda.

-y lo escribiste tú.

-Sí, verás, me he tomado la libertad de cambiar "buhardilla" por "ático", porque he pensado que le daba un aire más...

-¿Espacioso?

-iba a decir _cool_, pero también se acepta _espacioso_. Y respecto a los antiguos propietarios...- y hace un ademán con la mano. Bahh..., como quitándole importancia.

"_Sirius, creo que tenemos un concepto diferente de _hacer la compra_. Supongo que debí ser más explícito, pero pensé que intuirías que no puedo pasar una semana con cerveza, chocolate y una revista de motos" "Bahh, Remus" "gmfxtrl..."_

"¡Black! ¿Le ha puesto un petardo en la silla del señor Snape?" "Bahh, profesora, uno pequeñito" "Grmfxtrl..."

-¿Qué les pasaba a los antiguos propietarios?- preguntó Remus, receloso.

-Sabes que tenía que encontrar un sitio barato para no herir tu orgullo y esas cosas. sé lo mucho que te gusta Portobello, así que empecé a mirar por aquí. Es la parte de las antigüedades, que mola más, y está muy muy cerca del metro. No es precisamente la opción más acogedora que visité, pero tampoco somos un par de maricones que cuidan plantitas y leen el cosmopolitan, porque...

-¿Qué les pasaba a las otras casas?

-Bueno, sabes que me gusta tener vecinos muggles que no me miren raro cuando digo que me llamo Black.

-Oh, sí, otro punto importante.

-Además, el tío me dijo que me rebajaba el precio si me quedaba algunos muebles.

-Eso no ha sonado muy bien.

-Los muebles no tienen nada de raro. Ni sangre, ni ratones muertos, ni semen... lo miré.

-Mmmmmmhh...

-Es que los de antes querían irse tan rápidamente como fuera posible del país. Creo que eran de árabes... de Marruecos, o algo así.

-Los árabes sólo están en la península arábica. En todo caso, marroquíes, o musulmanes, o...

-Remus, me importa una mierda.

-Sí, a mí también.

-Lo único que sé es que eran unos cuantos... y un poco guarros.

-¿De _cuántos _estamos hablando exactamente?-. Sirius no contestó-. ¿Sirius?

-Bahh... di un número.

-Vale, eh... ¿cinco?

El animago soltó una carcajada.

-Apunta un poco más alto, Lunático.

-Oh, Dios... ¿siete? ¿ocho? ... ¿diez? Sirius...

-Trece. Catorce si contamos al loro.

-¿¡Trece!?

-Supera las expectativas, ¿verdad?- dijo el otro jovialmente-. Pero no te preocupes, he limpiado y ordenado algo antes de pedirte que vinieras conmigo. La moqueta sigue oliendo un poquito a curry, pero...

-¿Cuánto te ha costado?

-¿Eh?

-Esto- señalando la puerta.

Sirius estuvo a punto de poner los ojos en blanco.

-No empieces.

-¿Qué?- bufó-. Pues claro que empiezo, Sirius, ¡has comprado una casa!

-Oh, vamos, estoy podrido de pasta, Remus.

-Y yo estoy harto de que siempre me pagues las cosas. Joder, Canuto.

-Igualmente pensaba mudarme, así que míralo de esta forma: sólo te estoy pidiendo que vengas a vivir conmigo, a mi casa.

-¿Porqué no vienes tú a la mía? ¿Qué tiene de malo?

-Entre otras cosas, está encima de una bolinga.

-Se dice bolera.

-Y la vía del tren hace que vibren los cristales.

-Sabes que pongo hechizos...

-... que hay que cambiar prácticamente cada hora. No puedes dormir por la noche, Remus. Joder, siempre te estás quejando de tu casa ¿y ahora te parece el palacio de Buckingham?

-No, Sirius, sólo digo que...

-¿Porqué no quieres venir?

-Acepta el dinero que me den por el piso.

-Sinceramente, dudo que consigas venderlo.

-Algo me darán.

-Necesitas el dinero. Venga, Remus ¡ya no puedes echarte atrás! ¡Mira esa mochila! ¡Si hasta llevas tus queridos Beatles ahí dentro!

-¿¡Has puesto mis vinilos de los Beatles ahí dentro!?

-¡_Let it be_, Moony! Échale un ojo al piso, por lo menos.

-Yo... vale- mierda, seguro que le había sonreído.

-Va, abre- Sirius le tendió la llave. Remus intentó recordar alguna ocasión en que le hubiera negado algo a Sirius, y le pareció preocupante no recordar ninguna.

Empujó la puerta.

-No se abre.

-Sí, eh, tienes que empujar un poco, deja que te ayude...

-¡Ay! Padfoot, me has pisado.

-Perdón, perdón...

al fin la puerta cedió a los empellones de los dos jóvenes y éstos entraron.

Una pequeña estancia les dio la bienvenida. Remus sospechó que servía a la vez de dormitorio, y no precisamente para el loro.

-¡Dios, mira cuántos colchones por el suelo!

-Sí, bueno, eso lo tiramos-. Remus estornudó-. Y habrá que barrer un poco el polvo. Todo ha sido muy precipitado, pero...

Remus se acercó a las ventanas enormes pintadas de azul que iluminaban la pequeña habitación. Sacó un pañuelo y lo pasó por los cristales; después abrió y se asomó para contemplar la pintoresca calle.

El bullicio de Portobello le hizo suspirar; un hombre tocaba la guitarra en la esquina, protegido de la lluvia bajo toldo a rallas rojas y blancas de una tienda que vendía libros y música de segunda mano. Al lado de éste había comercios de todo tipo, en las plantas bajas de las casas de colores; arriba, ropa tendida que se empapaba bajo una leve pero constante ducha que caía con pereza desde el cielo plomizo, eternamente londinense. Era curioso, pero a nadie parecía importarle; al contrario, el agua era un aliciente para salir a la calle a pasear, a comer en un puesto ambulante, a comprar cualquier cosa o simplemente a caminar sin rumbo. El río de gente que cubría el asfalto se perdía hasta donde alcanzaba la vista. Sus voces mezcladas con música empapaban a Remus, junto con el olor a Portobello... lluvia, especias, papel.

Portobello le recuerda que está vivo. Sí, a pesar de todo, a pesar de su licantropía, que lo consume cada día un poco más; a pesar de la guerra, que está a punto de encontrarlo y asesinarlo... y el fantasma de la guerra parece mucho más lejos y definitivamente más débil en aquella calle feliz.

Remus siente el peso reconfortante de Sirius junto a su espalda y nota sus manos posadas levemente en las caderas. Él cierra los ojos, y nota que aquellas manos se desplazan a su cuello, presionan levemente y él está seguro de que ronronea como un gato.

-Sirius...

-¿Quieres seguir viendo el resto de la casa?

Él asiente para que no se le note la voz tomada, ni las lágrimas emocionadas que pugnan por salir.

Se apartó de la ventana y se dedicó a mirar el interior del salón.

Frunció el ceño.

-Oye, ¿qué es eso?

-¿Eh?- dijo Sirius, que se había quedado mirando por la ventana.

-Eso- replicó Remus.

-¡Ah, eso! Eso es... bueno, ¿no lo ves? Es una especie de silla-hamaca colgando del techo con unos clavos.

-Sí, Padfoot, tengo ojos en la cara. Lo que quiero decir...

-Ya- coincidió el moreno-. Es algo raro.

-Justo en medio del salón.

-Lo podemos quitar- respondió el otro con indiferencia.

-Dejémoslo ahí de momento.

-Vale. ¿qué haces?- dijo al verlo agachado con la nariz pegada al suelo.

-Joder, pues oler la moqueta.

Sirius rió.

-Claro. Oler la moqueta.

-Huele a curry.

-Te lo dije.

-Lo arreglaré. Creo que incluso podríamos poner uno de esos suelo de madera antigua, ¿sabes? Me encanta que crujan, queda como muy casero. Además, son baratos y odio limpiar la moqueta los sábados por la mañana.

-Eso te ha quedado un poco gay.

-Sólo digo que la moqueta acumula polvo.

-Como sigas hablando así nos veremos bebiendo infusiones y regando plantitas rodeados de gatos con nombres como... urght... _Little Lion... _o_ Mindy_...

-¡Sirius!

-_Candy... Britney... __Madonna... Barbara Streisand..._

-¡Vete a la mierda!

-Vaaaale, vaaaaale. Iré a hacer café a la cocina. Tú sigue oliendo la moqueta- pero Remus no lo escuchó demasiado. Cuando estaba en tal estado de concentración, Sirius había aprendido a dejarlo solo. De lo contrario las consecuencias podían ser catastróficas.

"_-Reeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeemus._

-Estoy estudiando Aritmancia.

_-¡Aritmancéame!_

_-Calla."_

Y no había sexo. Ni aun con su mejor sonrisa torcida y traviesa, la camisa deliciosamente desabrochada y el pelo revuelto. cuando Remus estaba concentrado había que dejarlo en paz.

Se apoyó en el marco de la cocina y observó cómo el otro iba de una punta a la otra del salón rápidamente y hacía cálculos en voz baja. Pasaba las manos por las superficies y examinaba la cantidad de polvo. Arrugaba la nariz levemente. Refunfuñaba cosas del tipo "ni una estantería, ¿se puede saber que hacían sin libros?" mientras comprobaba que la mesa de café no estuviera coja (lo estaba). Se sentaba en el sofá y, al parecer, decidía que no, que fuera el sofá. Probaba cuánto podía avanzar en la sala hasta que su cabeza rozara con las paredes inclinadas. Y de vez en cuando le echaba una crítica mirada al extraño objeto en medio de la casa, como evaluando la posibilidad de dejarlo ahí.

A Sirius se le antojó como un lobo que entraba en una nueva cueva y olisqueaba con cautela.

Remus se levantó y se puso las manos en la cintura, aparentemente satisfecho con sus decisiones.

-Sirius- dijo elevando la voz. Evidentemente no se había dado cuenta de que él lo había estado observando todo el rato-. Necesitamos estanterías para libros. Un sofá nuevo, este me da asco. Cortinas. Sirius, ¡ven!

-Estoy aquí.

-Ah. Oh. ¿Todo el rato?

-Todo el rato- sonrió cálidamente y Remus le devolvió la sonrisa-. Es muy interesante observar cómo inspeccionas el nuevo territorio- sacudió la cabeza, concentrándose-. Estanterías. Cortinas. Sofá. Bueno, nos las apañaremos.

-Creo que podremos salvar las estanterías de mi casa.

-Algunas de la mía.

-De acuerdo. Y me gustaría traer también mis cortinas; las hizo mi madre.

-Lo sé-sonrió Sirius-. Dalo por echo, Moony. Pero no intentes salvar tu sofá; como máximo debe tener un centímetro de grosor.

-No exageres.

-Venga, Remus.

-Vale, sofá nuevo- cedió el rubio.

-como la casa sólo tiene un dormitorio, he pensado que podría ser uno de esos prácticos sofá-cama muggles.

Remus levantó una ceja.

-Pienso dormir agarrado a tu polla todas las noches, Sirius. Si voy a vivir contigo, no habrá ninguna fuerza muggle o mágica que me lo impida.

Sirius rió a carcajadas.

-No te preocupes, Rem, que nadie va a impedírtelo. Pero recuerda aquella vez que tuvimos que esconder a los Longbottom cunado los mortífagos tomaron las calles. ¡no podías irte a tu casa!

-Oh, sí- dijo, Rem-. Les dejamos tu cama y dormimos los dos en tu sofá. Dios, estaba asustado... pero me costó mucho no follarte.

-¿Ves? No vamos a privarte de no poder follarme, ¿no?

Remus se rindió.

-De acuerdo. Sofá-cama, entonces.

-Bien!- dijo el moreno, victorioso-. Pues mañana bajamos a la tienda de la esquina. Abren en domingo y tienen muebles en buen estado y baratos.

-Vaya- inquirió Remus, sorprendido-. No has suplicado que vayamos a una tienda respetable. ¿Ni siquiera a Ikea? Tampoco parece que tengas intención de cargar con los gastos- de golpe lo miró con actitud recelosa-. ¿Pasa algo?

-Ya es hora de enseñarte el dormitorio.

-¿Qué le pasa al dormitorio?

-Bahh...

-Oh, no.

-Sí, bueno, será mejor que lo veas tú mismo- le colocó las manos en los hombros y lo condujo hacia una pequeña puerta adaptada al techo inclinado de la buhardilla-. Venga, abre- le pidió.

Remus se armó de valor y empujó la puerta, entrando en una habitación iluminada por un amplio ventanal que llegaba al suelo. Sospechaba que Sirius había tenido algo que ver, pues ambos odiaban la oscuridad: la oscuridad de la noche, la oscuridad de la luna, la oscuridad de una infancia en Grimmauld Place. Ambos preferían un dormitorio donde pudieran mirarse a los ojos, donde no hubiera espacio para las sombras. Una gran ventana para ver amanecer Londres, para contemplar la lluvia que cae perezosamente justo antes de el sol les deje solos.

La pintura, que en otros tiempos hubo de ser amarilla, estaba ahora agrietada y desvaída por bastantes sitios, pero a Remus sencillamente le encantaba. En la pared había un hueco donde a duras penas cabía un armario empotrado hecho de madera antigua y fuerte. La cama era igualmente de aspecto resistente y robusto, fabricada en hierro.

-Es preciosa. Sirius... Dios mío...de verdad, yo... no tengo palabras...

-Ehm, Remus... convendría que te giraras.

Remus lo hizo.

-¿Eso es...?

-Sí.

-Sólo para asegurarme.

-Vale, es un error, no hace falta que lo digas en voz alta.

-Sirius... eso...

-Te advierto, Remus..

-¿¡Eso es... una ducha!?

-El baño era muy pequeño y...

-¿¡¡Qué!!?

-¡Economizar espacio, Remus, economizar espacio!

-¿¡Has puesto una ducha en el dormitorio!?

-¡Ya estaba, maldita sea!

-Hmmmmmfff...

-Es provisional, Moony, ya agrandaremos el baño con un hechizo extensible. Piensa que eran muggles, y encima muggles raros.

-De acuerdo- se rindió el otro, muy a su pesar-. Me pregunto cuándo te he negado algo.

-Aunque se me han ocurrido un par de cosas cochinas que me gustaría ver cada mañana desde la cama.

-¿Hmm?

-Bueno, Moony... - dijo atrapándolo por la cintura con esa voz arrastrada y sensual-. No es demasiado convencional, pero sería como tener tele en la habitación con un solo canal.

-No te sigo.

-_RemusduchándoseTV_, emitiendo únicamente para el aparato de Sirius.

-Sí, el aparato reproductor masculino que estoy notando a través de tus pantalones de pana.

-Ah... ups, perdona.

-No he dicho que te apartases- dijo el rubio dándose la vuelta y agarrándolo por el culo, lo recostó en la cama.

-¿Qué lado de la cama quieres?- preguntó Sirius, sonriendo burlonamente.

-Encima.

-¿Qué..?

-Da igual, déjalo. Era un chiste sobre sexo.

-¿Cómo? ¡Ah, vale, ya lo pillo!

-Eres imbécil, Black- rió Remus.

-Y tú un guarro. Guarro, más que guarro- susurró.

-¡Ja! Como si te importara- dijo el rubio. Se apoyó en el codo y sonrió.

-A propósito de guarradas... ¿adelantamos un poco la noche?

-Sirius son las seis de la tarde.

-Pero llueve y parece que esté oscuro- levantó las sábanas y se metió dentro.

La cama estaba deshecha, y Remus reconoció las sábanas de Sirius, al igual que la revista de Quidditch que había junto a la mesilla de noche.

-¿Has dormido aquí?- le preguntó.

Sirius se encogió de hombros.

-Esta noche sí. No me... no me apetecía volver a casa.

-¿Ah, no?

-No sé. Quería... no sé. Probar la casa antes de que tú vinieras, supongo.

-¿Porqué?

-No me hagas decirlo- murmuró Sirius apartándole el flequillo rubio de la cara.

Remus negó con la cabeza, sonriendo. Se quitó la ropa y se metió en la cama.

Podían contarse con los dedos las ocasiones en que Sirius le decía a Remus que le quería. Por primera vez, a los dieciséis años. Cuando cayó de las escoba en séptimo curso y todos creyeron que se moría. Después, cuando les tendieron una emboscada y todos creyeron que Remus se moría. Cuando James y Lily se casaron. Poco más.

En definitiva, el mundo tenía que estar acabándose como para que Sirius dijera esa mariconada. Al contrario de Remus, quien aprovechaba a la mínima ocasión para agradecer ese amor que no creía merecer. No, Sirius nunca decía "te amo". Pero lo miraba de una manera especial, necesitada, lo cuidaba en luna llena, lo amaba cada noche y estaba a su lado durante el máximo tiempo posible, como el perro fiel que era. En realidad, se complementaban, o eso pensaba Remus. Él necesitaba compañía, y Sirius, aunque no lo admitiera, necesitaba un amo, alguien que le controlara y por quien pudiera dar la vida en un estúpido acto heroico.

Y ahora, va y le compra una casa.

Si eso no es amar a alguien, Remus no sabe lo que es.

-Te quiero, Sirius.

El otro lo cubrió con las sábanas.

-Maldita sea, yo también.

-Nunca había pensado en lo que deseaba vivir contigo. Siento haberme portado tan... cínico. Y exigente. Viviría contigo en cualquier lugar. Pero... vivir contigo... significaría que cada luna llena... en casa...-Sirius lo acalló con un beso, enfadado.

-Remus, no me he perdido ninguna de tus transformaciones desde que tenía quince años. Tengo veinte, y no pienso empezar ahora.

-Sirius...

-Vale, basta de ñoñerías. Pero sí, has estado un borde. Tendrás que compensármelo. Ahora- lo abrazó con fuerza bajo las sábanas y lo besó tanto y tan profundo que casi le deja sin respiración. Casi.

**....**

**to be continuuued... or not, I don't know :D**


	2. La pieza que falta del puzzle

¡Hola!

Esta puta mierda no llega ni a cinco páginas de word, y el lemmon es terriblemente deficiente. Por cierto, hay lemmon. Pero no me gusta demasiado este capítulo. En fin, a ver qué os parece, sugerencias, alargamientos, etc.

Contestación de reviews:

Crearwy: ¿qué no sufrirán? ¡Ja, eso lo creíste tú! Aquí hay drama y llanto y violencia.. bueno, no en este capítulo... pero... da igual, que si digo el final ya no tiene gracia, ¿no?

Mira Black-Lupin: yo también lo haría debajo de un puente con Sirius... me refiero a vivir, eh... bueno, y al sexo también :D

Mila James: ¡gracias!

Isabellatrix: ¡yotambiéntequiero! Leñes.

**Pairing:** SiriusxRemus. LilyxJames

**Rating:** T & sexo explícito. Slash SiriusxRemus. Lo raro es que no te guste el Slash, así que si eres raro/a, largo, pero no jodas con comentarios estúpidos.

**Disclaimer:** según Rowling estos dos vivían cuidando plantitas y... ah, no, eso era según... diablos, ¿quién era? Anyway, no soy rubia ni millonaria.

**Dedicatoria:** Para Isabellatrix, por ser Isabellatrix :D

Portobello BELLE – Capítulo dos.

Sirius se despertó con el olor del pelo de Remus justo debajo de la nariz. Inspiró profundamente y lo miró dormir apoyado en su pecho. ¿Qué haría sin él? Cogió las sábanas y le cubrió el hombro desnudo. Remus se acercó más, aunque seguía estando dormido. El animago levantó la mano y miró el reloj de pulsera. Las cuatro de la madrugada. Frunció el ceño. Remus aún no le había compensado. Bueno, en cierta manera sí.

Habían apagado la luz y hablado en susurros, arropados por la calidez de la cama. Hablando del pasado, del presente y del futuro; de la nueva casa, de las reformas que harían en ella. De hecho, Sirius pensaba que esa casa era como el gato de Lily y de James. Un buen día apareció en sus vidas y decidió adoptarles. Por tanto, no se quedaban con la casa; la casa se quedaba con ellos. Silla-hamaca incluida. Nadie conocía su nuevo hogar. Ni siquiera Cornamenta. De momento, ese lugar era sólo suyo, de Lunático y de Canuto. Su casa, su pequeña parte de Portobello, con el techo inclinado y su ducha en el dormitorio.

También hablaron de James, de Pecas y del bebé. Que ya estaba en camino. Que iba a nacer dentro de poco. En realidad, Sirius sentía que ese niño era ya un poco como su hijo. Y eso era una mentira, una mentira que estaba mal. Porque no podía pasarse el día en casa de James; la pareja querría disfrutar de su bebé a solas. Sirius tenía ganas de verlo, de ver la pequeña pieza que faltaba en su particular puzzle.

Y hablaron de ellos dos. De cuando se conocieron. De cuando Remus les soltó que era un licántropo. De las tardes bajo el sauce, cerca del lago. De cuando James le pedía salir a Lily y ella le decía que ni muerta. De cuando le dijo que sí. De cuando Snape... de cuando supieron que Snape era un mortífago, y de lo mucho que lloró Lily. Lily embarazada, con la barriga aún pequeña oculta bajo el jersey. La primera borrachera. La primera pelea, el primer beso. Dios, el primer polvo – que fue bastante vergonzoso para Sirius. Aunque a Remus le pareció adorablemente ingenuo y cargado de pasión. Pero a Remus todo le parecía adorable.

Y lo único adorable en este mundo de mierda era el bebé en la barriga de Pecas. Y quizá Pecas (Sirius se cuidaba de no mencionar mucho eso último delante de James). Pero por encima de Harry –y por supuesto, de Pecas y de cualquier otra mujer- estaba Remus. Remus, que ahora mismo respiraba acompasadamente en su pecho... una respiración leve, lenta, libre, viva. A Remus le costaba mucho conciliar el sueño (de echo a veces tenía que despertar a Sirius porque roncaba, o directamente tenía que irse al sofá) pero cuando conseguía dormirse ni un batallón entero sería capaz de despertarle. Y ya era follable cuando estaba despierto, pero Sirius sentía una malsana necesidad de besarlo cuando yacía relajado, respirando profundamente, con los labios entreabiertos. Y desnudo, claro.

Con cuidado, levantó las sábanas y echó una rápida ojeada al interior.

-Dios mío, me hace sentir como un adolescente recién desvirgado.

Volvió a cubrirlo rápidamente y se mordió el labio.

Remus siempre le echaba en cara que le despertara follándoselo, pero le gustaba casi tanto como a Sirius. Casi. Casi, porque el animago no podía imaginar algo más erótico que ser la primera palabra que Remus pronunciara en el día, y además una palabra _gemida, suspirada, gruñida._ Que Remus se removiera inquietamente, aún dormido, que se agarrara a las sábanas y al final abriera los ojos, lo mirara, los cerrara de nuevo con fuerza y gimiera su nombre.

Con cariño inclinó para besarle los labios dormidos, que obviamente no correspondieron al estímulo. Por ahora.

Se lo quitó de encima y se metió dentro de las sábanas, entre sus blancas piernas. Lo abrazó por la cintura y se apoyó un momento en la parte de más arriba de sus muslos, respirando su olor y sintiendo su calidez, notando que estimulaba allí donde caía su aliento enamorado. Le mordió suavemente, ahí, en la cara interna de las piernas. Remus se empezó a mover, pero aún no se despertaba. La tranquilidad de la noche se filtraba por la ventana y la oscuridad sin luna invitaba a follarse a Remus, oh sí, a follárselo ruda y lentamente, tan lentamente que ambos acabaran suplicándole a Sirius que lo hiciera. Como a ritmo de tango desafinado, Sirius asciende a trompicones por Remus, de una manera parsimoniosa y descompasada, fruto de años de experiencia. O no tanta experiencia, porque sin querer la roza con la nariz, y se ríe, y su aliento le roza de nuevo, y Remus vuelve a moverse pero sigue sin despertar aún; Sirius sabe que tiene que esforzarse un poco, sólo un poco más, y por supuesto eso no le importa. Saca algo de lengua y cierra los ojos, con rabia, y le lame tiernamente, y después deja de lamerlo y se lo come. La noche que se filtra por el ventanal eternizaba el momento en que Remus se agarraba a las sábanas, fruncía el ceño, miraba hacia abajo, suspiraba, cerraba de nuevo los ojos y gemía:

-Sirius...

-Buenos días para ti también, Moony- sonríe él desde abajo.

-¿Qué te tengo dicho?- le acarició la mejilla y sonrió, recostándose mejor entre los cojines.

-Claro, debiste prever que acataría las normas sin chistar.

La mano de Remus se va a su pelo y tira de él hacia delante. Se ríe sin reírse realmente, usando la risa como una vulgar excusa para ocultar su excitación- aunque ésta es imposible de ocultar físicamente, así que tampoco importa demasiado.

Sirius siente un terrible e incontrolable impulso de besarlo, así que se levanta y se le acerca y le lame los labios y le muerde. Se besan con la boca abierta, jugando perezosamente con sus lenguas, sonriendo, riendo quedamente.

Remus lo agarra del culo y lo aprieta contra su cuerpo – y en particular, con una parte de su cuerpo, haciendo que él le pase los brazos alrededor de la cabeza y lo abrace con fuerza, con demasiada fuerza.

-Sirius... oh, Sirius, Sirius... Sirius...

Éste le aparta el flequillo rubio de la frente y sabe que como Remus no empiece a suplicárselo, va a hacerlo sin pedirle permiso.

El licántropo bajó las manos y las metió ahí debajo, empezando a masturbarlo, y Dios, a moverse lentamente debajo suyo, casi de un modo imperceptible, adelante y atrás, adelante y atrás, haciendo que Sirius le empuje contra el cabezal de la cama y ésta cruja. Remus gime y sabe que no puede morderlo si no quiere convertir al perro en licántropo, pero eso no le impide _chuparle_ y _succionarle_ el cuello hasta dejárselo dolorido y apetecible. Lo abraza, le clava las uñas en la espalda y gime:

-Sirius.

La noche sigue inquebrantable, lenta y obscura, obstinada en hacerles felices... la guerra sigue, sí, pero está tan lejos que en aquél momento ambos son inmortales, son sólo un par de hombres, insignificantes entre tantos, que se miran y se hacen sangre, y se lamen, y se gritan, dos entre millones, dos hombres que se aman como muy pocos saben hacerlo.

Remus sabe que tienen ambos muchos números para no sobrevivir a la guerra, que nunca será profesor y que seguirá muriendo una vez al mes. Lo sabe y no puede hacer nada para remediarlo; pero también sabe que va a vivir con Sirius, que cuando salga el sol desayunará con él, que luego saldrán a pasear y a regatear por un sofá pulgoso que será estrenado en cuanto lo hayan conseguido subir por las escaleras. Que lo amará para siempre.

Se corre lenta y arrastradamente, con un golpe seco de cadera y una sonrisa temblorosa en los labios. Sirius grita con fuerza, y pasados unos segundos en los cuales mancha las piernas de Remus tiene que recostarse en la cama (es decir, desplomarse sin elegancia alguna intentando dejarse caer _sobre la cama_ y no _sobre Remus_) porque los brazos le tiemblan y ya no le sostienen. Moony lo abraza como puede y apoya la mejilla en su pecho, intentando recuperar el ritmo cardíaco respirando profundamente. Coloca la pierna alrededor de su cintura y lo atrae para tenerle cerca, cerca, tan cerca que se fusionen y sean uno sólo. Sirius le acaricia el pelo rubio, la barba incipiente, espalda larga y blanca.

Suspiró y le besó en la frente; Remus le sonrió, temblando, y cubrió sus cuerpos desnudos con las sábanas.

-Dios mío, pero si es de noche. ¿A qué hora se te ha ocurrido que follarme mientras dormía iba a ser un buen plan?- susurró.

-Pienso en ello a todas horas, pero cuando decidí ejecutar mi genial idea eran alrededor de las cuatro de la madrugada.

-Eres un enfermo.

-Oh, yeah, baby, enfermo de amor. Bueno, y de sexo. Bastante de eso último, si te soy sincero.

-¿No me digas?

-¡No te digo!

-Eres imbécil. ¿Te das cuenta de lo terriblemente vergonzoso que es esto?

-No. Nunca me lo has hecho.

-Lo sé. Dios, tiene que ser muy divertido verme cachondo inconscientemente.

-Es lo más erótico del universo. _Eres_ lo más erótico del universo.

-Mmmm... discrepo, pero gracias.

-Subnormal. Tú y tu autoestima incluidos.

Remus se rió.

-Las cuatro de la mañana. Joder, Sirius.

-Mira el lado positivo... piensa que eres de las pocas personas en el mundo entero que madruga con buen humor.

-Ya. Interesante manera de ver la situación. Y ahora ya no podré volver a dormirme.

-Vale, pero deja que me recupere un poco, maldita sea.

-Limítate a hacer café, yo voy a ir tirando a la ducha.

-Oh, síii, Remus, vamos a follar bajo el agua...- se mordió los labios en una mueca burlona, esquivando el golpe de almohada propinado de todas maneras con poco entusiasmo-. De acuerdo, de acuerdo. Ya voy- se levantó, sonriendo. Estuvo a punto de tirarse en la cama unas cuantas veces, pero desistió.

Fue hacia la cocina pensando en que sólo iban a poder desayunar café. Qué imbécil, no había pensado en eso. Tendrían que ir a comprar. Y luego volver y salir de nuevo a por el sofá y después ir a ver a Lily.

Esperó a que el agua hirviera.

Quizá tendría que haberlo hablado con Remus antes de decidirse a comprar una casa. Quizá hubiera podido convencerle para ir a otro sitio, un sitio mejor. Más grande, para empezar. En un barrio más seguro. Tendría que habérselo dicho a James, a Kinglsey, a Moody.

¿Qué iban a pensar de ellos? Ahora iba a ser casi imposible de ocultar. Joder, si hasta dormían en la misma habitación. A Sirius le importaba una mierda, claro. Pero no a Remus. Ya tenía suficiente con que lo miraran raro para que encima murmuraran gilipolleces. Todos eran muy buena gente, claro. También muy hombres.

-¡¡Sirius!!

-¿Qué?

-¡¡Sirius!!

El moreno se precipitó corriendo a fuera de la cocina, maldiciendo por haber dejado su varita en los vaqueros y mierda, ¡alerta permanente! por estar completamente desnudo.

-¡Remus...!

Este estaba al lado de la ventana, abierta de par en par. Sostenía algo. Sonreía. Estaba desnudo. Había una lechuza. Estaba mojado. Olía a vapor y a champú.

-Mierda, Remus, ¿qué coño ha pasado?

-¡Lily!

-¿Qué?- se acercó y lo cubrió con una manta, pues el licántropo estaba empezando a temblar.

-Bebé.

-¿Qué?

-¡Mierda, Sirius, que ya ha nacido!

-¿¡Qué!?

-Están en el hospital. James está preocupado. Hay gente de la orden buscándonos. Fue a la chimenea de tu casa, pero obviamente no estabas. Escribió la carta cuando pudo tener una lechuza. Envió a alguien a buscarte a mi casa, pero evidentemente...

Sirius interrumpió esa cháchara sin importancia ni sentido algunos.

-¿Es un niño? ¿Es Harry?

Remus sonrió lentamente.

-Sí. Sí, Sirius. Es Harry. Deja que me vista y nos vamos al hospital.

**.......**

**Al final ¡continuó!**


	3. Pues todo indica que te estás peinando

Vuelvo... lo siento, pero llevo unos meses en los que no me sale para nada escribir... preocupada por amigos, por la familia... es horriblemente frustrante, me ponía delante del ordenador y no me salían las palabras... este capítulo ha nacido con mucho dolor y muchas lágrimas, lo juro, el muy cabrón no quería salir... y ha salido corto.. ¡pero ha salido! Y prefiero colgarlo como esté a que olviden ya de qué iba la historia :D

**Contestación a las reviews:**

_Isabellatrix Black Swan:_ te esperas a ver el coment después de haberme corregido :D

_Niki:_ celebro que te haya gustado tanto! Me deseó suerte... no es una ricura? ^^

_Mira Black Lupin:_ sí, podría haber sido más sucio y obsceno XD ya me gustaría a mi saber escribir así.. poca broma, que hay que tener talento eh! Me ves a mí delante del ordenador como un tomate, te lo juro!

_Saku-ann:_ esa parte me gustó un montón a mí también... y es la verdad!

_Crazyfantasia_: celebro igual que te gustara !! gracias por los ánimos.

**Pairing:** SiriusxRemus. LilyxJames

**Rating:** poco. Slash SiriusxRemus. Lo raro es que no te guste el Slash, así que si eres raro/a, largo, pero no jodas con comentarios estúpidos.

**Disclaimer:** No soy Rowling y los personajes no son míos. Míos en el sentido de que yo no los inventé. Que me tire a Sirius... eso ya es otro tema.

**Advertencia:** capítulo no apto para diabéticos. Grandes cantidades de azúcar ¡la asuuucareraaa, cuánto me guhta cuánto m'alegraaahh!

Portobello Belle – 3. Pues todo indica a que... te estás... _peinando_.

-¿Sirius?

-¿Sí?

-¿Qué haces?

-¿Tú qué mierda crees que estoy haciendo?

-Pues todo indica a que... te estás... _peinando_.

Sirius dejó de intentar ordenarse el pelo encrespado por la lluvia en el espejo del ascensor y recapacitó.

-Bueno, qué pasa, ¿eh? A veces también me gusta estar presentable.

-Sirius, es un recién nacido. No creo que pueda enfocar la vista todavía.

-Ah. No lo hacía por eso.

-Ya, claro. Apártate de ahí, estás obstruyendo el paso- Remus lo agarró de la chupa y tiró de él para aplastarlo contra la pared y que una anciana muggle pudiera entrar en el cubículo. Miró a Remus con expresión amable y después le echó una ojeada a la chupa de Sirius y a su pelo largo. Arrugó la nariz. Sirius estaba demasiado nervioso como para sonreírle jovialmente y enorgullecerse de ser un rebelde-. Y ahora no dejas que la señora marque el piso.

-¿El qué?

-Estás encima de los botones del ascensor.

-¿Los qué?

Remus chaqueó la lengua y volvió a zarandearlo a un lado.

-Aparta de ahí, merluzo.

La señora pulsó y se hizo lo más a un lado posible.

Luego siguió un incómodo silencio de esos de los ascensores, aunque Sirius pasaba olímpicamente de las normas tradicionales del decoro y no cesaba de moverse. Se pasó la mano por los tejanos en un intento fallido de alisárselos. Carraspeó. Se tocó las mejillas, que raspaban. Se miró las botas rotas. Se quitó un hilo del cuello de la camiseta.

-Remus.

-Qué.

-¿Tienen pelo los bebés?

-¿Perdón?

-Ya me has oído, joder, Remus, ¿es que estás sordo o qué?

El rubio le pegó en el hombro.

-No sueltes tacos, mal hablado.

-Vale.

Silencio.

-No lo sé, ¿porqué lo preguntas?

Sirius se encogió de hombros e hizo ese ruidito tan asqueroso para quitarse algo de entre los dientes.

-¿Cuánto miden?

-¡Y cómo quieres que lo sepa, hace años que no veo un bebé! Ay, hoy estás imposible. Y deja salir a la señora.

-Gracias, hijo.

Sirius refunfuñó.

-Acaparando el descensor y luego echando pestes...

Remus aguantó la risa hasta que las puertas se cerraron.

-Se dice "ascensor", cariño.

-¿Por? Asciende y desciende, ¿no?

-Ya, pero...

-Están locos estos muggles.

-Vale, lo que tú digas. Vamos, sal.

-¿Eh?

-Sal por la puta puerta, joder!

-No.

-¿Qué? ¡Por el amor de Dios, ya tienes una edad, Sirius!

-No.

Remus suspiró ruidosamente y lo agarró de la hebilla del cinturón para sacarlo. Sirius se resistió brevemente.

-Vale, hasta aquí podíamos llegar- le agarró la cara y le obligó a mirarlo a los ojos. Lo que hay que oír, como a un niño pequeño a veces- ¡Basta de hacer el gilipollas, Sirius! ¡Entra ahí y conoce a tu ahijado, leñes!

-¿Y si no le caigo bien?

-¿Y porqué diablos no ibas a caerle bien?

-No sé, Remus, eso pregúntaselo a mi madre.

-¡¡Es un bebé!!

-Hay un montón de gente que me odia. Un montón, Remus. ¿Tú sabes lo rápido que se dice eso? Así, ¡zuuum! Y luego te miran por la calle como si fueras caca.

-Ya está bien, deja de decir imbecilidades. Eres genial.

-Esa no es una opinión objetiva.

-¿Sirius con problemas de autoestima? ¡ja! Esa sí que es buena.

-Deberías haber sido tú. El padrino. Y lo sabes.

Remus se tensó y desvió la vista.

-No fue decisión mía. En cualquier caso,ya está hecho. Tú aceptaste, ¿no? Ahora no te puedes echar atrás.

-¿Cómo iba a negarme?

-¡No sé!

-Estamos juntos, ¿no? Estamos juntos en esto. Tú... puedes...

-Vale. Lo entiendo. James es tu mejor amigo, y todo eso.

-¿Estás celoso?

_Para qué negarlo._

-Sí.

-Remus. Yo te quiero más que a nadie. Mucho más que a Harry. Y no digamos que a ese ciervo cornudo. Y ya van dos días seguidos que te lo tengo que recordar, ¿acaso estás perdiendo la fe en mí?

-¡Pues claro que no! Pero hablábamos de...

-Remus, Remus, ¿qué haré sin tu amor?- le puso ojitos- ¡concédeme sólo un beso y podré vivir eternamente!- cara de peluche tirado en una cuneta...

-¿Qué mierda estás diciendo?- _no sonrías... no sonrías... no sonrías no sonrías no sonrías no sonrías no sonr... tarde._

-¡Dame un beso! ¡Dame un beso, lobo cabrón!– y de nuevo esa cara de perrito abandonado, y el gimoteo burlón de cachorrillo.

_Me rindo. Como siempre. Beh._

Remus lo agarró de las orejas y lo besó un poco.

Después de encontrar la habitación equivocada y esquivar a una adolescente con una pierna enyesada para que no se lanzara encima de ¡sí, Sirius! Se recorrieron medio hospital, consiguieron pasar por delante del control de la Orden que había puesto Dumbledore, total, que ya habían dado las dos de la tarde, tiempo suficiente para escandalizar a cualquier británico aceptable y empujarlo al primer puesto de sándwiches a cien kilómetros a la redonda; o escandalizar a Sirius _¡a quién tengo que tirarme para ver a mi ahijado, enfermera! ¡joder!_ Hasta dejarlo en un estado de histeria muy preocupante incluso para él. Remus se planteaba desmayarlo a base de hechizos y tumbarlo en una camilla. Habrían llegado más rápido. Pero no lo hizo, e igual llegaron frente a la habitación 23, y Sirius entró, no, prácticamente se comió la puerta, al grito de: "¡No encontrábamos la puta habitación, joder! ¿¡Donde lo tenéis, Potter!?"

-¿¡Donde estabais!?- gritó James-. ¡Ahora mismo os buscan! ¡Pensé que os había pasado algo!

_Glups..._

-Sí, bueno, nos hemos mudado- dijo Sirius sin darle importancia-. Y ahora...

-¿¡Qué!?

Remus se acercó a la cama y abrazó a Lily con dulzura.

-Estás guapísima- decidió que no era buen negocio decirle a una mujer que tenía ojeras cuando se había pasado cuatro horas de parto.

-Gracias, cariño.

Sirius se rascó la cabeza.

-Qué rara estás sin barriga, pecas.

-A eso se le llama dar a luz, Sirius- lo agarró de la chupa y lo estrechó tan fuerte como sus cansados brazos permitían. James se acercó al lado de la cama y la besó en la frente, y Sirius miró a la pareja: jamás en la vida los había visto tan y tan felices como en ese momento. Parecían inmortales, como si nadie pudiera tocarlos, como si su amor pudiera salvar vidas.

-Enséñaselo, cariño- intervino Lily-. Sirius está que se mea.

James hizo un gesto como de ¡mirad lo que tengo en los brazos, imbéciles!

-¿Estaba ahí todo el rato?- Sirius miró el bulto envuelto un una manta azul cielo en brazos de James.

-No lo ha soltado- sonrió Lily.

-Ni me había dado cuent...

-Cógelo, Padfoot- dijo Remus.

James le tendió el bulto minúsculo, que emitió un suave quejido de bebé.

-No, no, no, no, no, yo no. Remus. Yo no. Se me va a caer.

-Para de decir gilipolleces, Sirius- dijo el rubio- Tú prim-vale, yo.

Lily y James sonrieron.

El tiempo se tornó lento y las imágenes sucedieron por lentos fotogramas en la cabeza de Sirius: Remus tendía los brazos hacia James, James soltaba el niño, Remus lo acercaba a su cuerpo, Remus sonreía de una manera inhumanamente tierna. Apartaba la manta para verle mejor la cabecita, y los ojos de miel castaña se llenaban una expresión incrédula, como si no pudieran creer lo que veían. Farfullaba algo y reía y volvía a sonreír. Abrazaba más a Harry.

El moreno no pudo resistir más la curiosidad; se levantó y miró.

Qué bello, qué perfecto, qué pequeño. Las cosas bonitas son las que no se proponen serlo, y Harry era tan bonito... tan lleno de vida, tan puro, tan increíble. Parecía mentira que un milagro de tal calibre pudiera haberse logrado.

-¿Sirius?

-¡Fíjate, Remus! ¡Mira qué cosa más maravillosa!

-¿Estás llorando?

-¡Oh, Dios mío, pero qué uñas más minúsculas! ¡Míralas, Rem!

-Sí, está llorando- intervino James, sonriente.

-Vamos, cógelo, cariño.

Remus sonrió feliz y le tendió a Harry.

-¡Está calentito!

-Es un mamífero, Padfoot. Claro que está calentito.

-¡Respira!

El rubio se dirigió a la pareja:

-Va a estarse así durante mucho tiempo. Luego negará que ha llorado, pero vosotros dos sois testigos.

-¡Qué bien huele! Y nunca negaré que he llorado.

-Ya, claro. Como en Titanic.

-¡Eh! Sólo se tenían el uno al otro, ¿vale?

El lobo le miró con ternura.

-Vale.

Sirius le devolvió la sonrisa. Estaba totalmente fascinado por Harry. Acarició la frente inmaculada, las cejas transparentes, las mejillas sonrosadas. Lo abrazó. Harry suspiró como hacía Lily cuando era feliz. Se agarró al dedo de Sirius, y su padrino rió y rompió a llorar.

**Dedicatoria:** Para Gorka, Abril y Aina, los bebés más preciosos de la tierra.


	4. Walk of Life

De vuelta.

Siento que esta historia vaya perdiendo. Supongo que iré reformando algunas cosas de capítulos anteriores para que generaciones futuras no se saquen los ojos, pero no afectará a la trama general de la historia. En principio, queda este capítulo y otro (aún por escribir), así que pónganse cómodas. Si no recuerdan nada, no es amnesia, es extrema y preocupante lentitud. Mea Culpa.

Notas: el libro que Sirius le coge a Remus es "A orillas del Sar" de Rosalía de Castro. El poema pegaba, pero es harto improbable que Remus lo leyera. No sabe español. Lo sé, es una putada XDD y no sé si Walk of Life se había compuesto en sus tiempos, pero ya puse en otra historia a Jasón Mraz, así que de perdidos al río.

Si leéis "Un trabajo muy sucio" de Christopher Moore, entenderéis mejor este capítulo.

No está beteado porque mi beta ha sudado y paso de insistir más XDDD que al fin y al cabo no sobra. ¿Un frapuccino, Berny? De Adela, con amor.

Reviews:

Mira Black-Lupin: gracias! Hahaha si la reacción de Sirius al ver a Harry es peor de lo que crees... ya verás.

Mila James: la frase de Sirius de "hay un montón de gente que me odia y luego vas por la calle y te miran como si fueras caca" está inspirada en una persona real... es taaan Sirius... en fin ¡a leer!

Saku-ann: me gustó el adjetivo de Harry. "Exquisito" Aquí hay más!

Isabellatrixita: seh, Remus es taaaaan self-insert! Y un poco de Sirius también en algunas cosas... paternidad frustrada... uy, spoilers :B claro claro claro claro (veu del iaio de l'APM hahahaha tota rogallosa claro! XD genial!)

Celene-Chan: tranquila no creas que eres la primera que me dice estar celosa de Remus... en la otra historia creo que casi todas me lo dijeron ¡Espero que te guste este chapi!

4. Walk of Life

Una lluvia más intensa incluso de lo normal perduró durante toda la tarde e hizo que los pocos amigos que sabían dónde encontrar a lo Potter decidieran felicitarles otro día. En consecuencia, Sirius y Remus tuvieron a los recién estrenados padres y al niño prácticamente para ellos solos.

Sirius seguía ejerciendo de tío primerizo. Todos le convencían de que Harry tenía los dedos justos y necesarios, pero él contaba uno de más a cada vez.

-Bueno. No importa. Yo le quiero igual, Pecas. Aunque tendrá que follar con los calcetines puestos. Pero si ha sacado el talento de su tío, ni se fijarán en sus pies.

-Cariño, tiene los dedos normales. Todos lo hemos contado- replicó Lily.

-Mira a tu madre, niño. No le gusto, ¿eh? No le gusto- Harry pateó un poco y luego bostezó-. Pero alguien tendrá que cuidarte cuando papá y mamá estén combatiendo el mal, ¿no? ¿Crees que me llamarán a mí, a tu padrino? ¿Llamarán al tío Remus y al tío Sirius?

Puso a Harry con su madre, cogió un mechón de pelo rojo y lo plantó en la cabeza del bebé, peinándolo como un peluquín infantil.

-Queda mejor con el pelo negro, Potter. Como tú y como yo. Pero es muy guapo.

-Sí- sonrió Lily.

-Dios, cómo le quiero- dijo Sirius, sorprendido.

-Sirius- susurró Remus.

-¿Ah?

-Digo, tenemos que irnos ya.

-¿Qué? ¡No! ¿Por?

-Estás un poquito alterado.

-Sí, gracias, estuve yendo el gimnasio.

-Ah, claro.

-Va, James, cógelo. Pero antes deja que le de un beso.

-Por supuesto.

-...

-...

-...

-Uno, Sirius, no veinte.

El moreno no le hizo ningún caso.

-Sólo un poco más. ¿Ves? ¡Tiene veintiún dedos! ¿Y qué es esto, una cola?

-Es su pene- refunfuñó Remus.

-No, esto no, Moony. Esto.

-El cordón umbilical, ratón.

El moreno lo miró con suficiencia. Le había llamado "ratón" y no "merluzo", como de costumbre. Seguro que le echaba la culpa por lo de la cola. Algo tenía que ver. Los ratones tenían cola. Harry tenía cola.

-Sí. Ya. Claro.

-Dale el niño a su madre, merluzo.

¡Ahá!

Lily le arrebató a su hijo y alcanzó el mando para llamar el personal sanitario.

-Anda, Sirius, cariño. No me obligues a hacer venir a una enfermera.

-Vale- cedió el moreno. Se aseguró de que Lily estuviera bien tapada, le ahuecó las almohadas, acarició a Harry, puso las rosas del ramo de flores por delante de los crisantemos para que los tonos rosados se sobrepusieran a los amarillos, cogió a su ahijado, lo acunó un poco...

-¡Sirius!- Lily levantó el mando un poco y puso el dedo en el botón, como si fuera una terrorista a punto de hacer estallar una bomba.

-Vaaaaaaaaaale. Adiós, mi tesoro. Cuida mucho de mamá. Está un poco nerviosa. No sabe lo que se dice. Diablos, míralo, Remus, mira cómo se parece a su padrino. Esa manera de quitarse la mantita a patadas cuando tiene calor...

Remus se acercó, sonriendo, y miró a Harry por detrás de Sirius. Éste pensó en el cuadro que por un instante formaron los tres antes de que James tomara al bebé en brazos.

-¿Qué, Sirius, nos aparecemos o vamos andando?

-Andamos.

-Llueve.

-Tenemos que hablar.

-Ah- Remus le abrazó y sonrió-. Yo pensaba llegar a casa... a nuestra casa... y, bueno, ya sabes. Por cierto, no les acabamos de contar que nos habíamos ido a vivir juntos.

-Hmmmmm- se quitó la chupa e intentó que no se mojaran. Era bonito pasear con Remus por Londres. En una ciudad tan grande, sólo los que andaban cerca de ellos se fijaban la mano de Sirius aferrándose en el hombro de Rem como se aferraría al hombro de una chica. O cuando se inclinaba para susurrarle algo al oído y el otro se reía alto y fresco.

Andaban bajo la lluvia, y normalmente eso era motivo para que Sirius fuese feliz, parloteara, le besara, saltara o corriera, pero estaba taciturno y de aspecto ausente.

Remus empezó a pensar, haciendo gala de su gran autoestima, que Sirius había cambiado de opinión, que se había acojonado y que él tendría que volver al piso de sus padres; pero sabía en realidad que eso no podía ser.

-¿Sirius? ¿De qué tenemos que hablar?

-De...

-¿Qué?

Sirius lo miró a los ojos. De aquella manera seria y penetrante. De cuando quería hablarle de algo trascendental.

-Remus...

-Va. Dímelo, venga.

El moreno suspiró. Estaba muy serio. Se había distanciado de Remus. Estaban como a unos tres pasos.

-Lo que voy a decirte, quizá te sorprenda. Mucho. Ten en cuenta que no ha sido algo repentino. Llevo pensándolo desde hace ya tiempo.

-Me estás asustando, Sirius.

-Y a mí también- rió-. Quiero ser padre. Quiero tener un hijo.

Pausa.

Remus frunció el ceño levemente. Estaba seguro de no haber escuchado bien. Bueno, de hecho había oído a la perfección; era incapaz de asimilar el contenido de las oraciones.

-Sirius, ¿qué dices?- sonrió, como esperando a que su pareja desmintiera esas afirmaciones absurdas.

Sirius seguía serio. Comenzó a andar, y Remus tuvo que correr para alcanzarle.

-Ya sé que Harry es muy mono. Los bebés provocan esa sensación en la gente. Pero eso es muy diferente a...

-Ya te he dicho que no ha sido al ver a Harry- se impacientó el moreno.

De golpe, Remus entendió porqué Sirius había comprado la casa. Estaba siendo un intento chapucero de formar un hogar.

Iba en serio.

-Pero, ¿cómo...?¿cuándo...?

-Dime que tú no quieres.

Remus soltó una carcajada nerviosa.

-Sí, ¿y quién se queda embarazado, tú o yo?

Sirius le miró jovialmente.

-Andrómeda.

-¿¡Qué!

-Así llevaría un poco de los dos.

-Dios mío Sirius, ¿pero qué tonterías estás diciendo?

Anduvieron por Victoria Street en silencio, con la pregunta aún en el aire, medio retórica medio en verdad. Remus pensaba en qué decir. Sirius pensaba en qué decir. No decían nada. Seguía lloviendo.

Cruzaron hacia Regent Street y trataron de acortar por Hyde Park, pero las verjas ya estaban cerradas. Sirius les pegó una patada, frustrado. Se metieron en el metro cuando estuvieron empapados, y se bajaron cerca de casa.

Remus le daba vueltas. Un hijo. Dios mío.

-Estás loco- dijo, finalmente. Notaba la voz ronca, como si no hubiera hablado en miles de milenios. Su silencio se le había hecho eterno, de los más largos y gigantes de toda la historia de la humanidad.

Sirius le miró intensamente con aquellos ojos grises como el acero.

-No es verdad. Podría salir bien, Remus.

-¡Es demencial! No puedo imaginar...

-Yo sí. De verdad. He visto cómo mirabas a Harry. Estabas triste. Lo he visto. Y no lo niegues. Te he observado desde los once años y sé cuando algo te da envidia.

-¡Pues claro que estaba triste, soy homosexual! ¿Qué hago, robo un bebé, o algo?

-Anda.

-Y además tenemos veinte años. Estamos en guerra.

-A los dieciséis estábamos juntos, nos quedamos sin padres e ingresamos en la Orden. Vivimos solos desde los diecisiete. Trabajamos. Por Dios, si hasta lees el Times. No me vengas con que somos demasiado jóvenes.

-¡No cruces sin mirar!

El único vehículo de la calle aparcó, con lo cual el conjunto quedó bastante ridículo. Sirius puso un pie en la calle, desafiante, le agarró del brazo y cruzaron la calle oscura y empapada.

-Sirius, podríamos estar muertos mañana.

-Lily podría estar muerta mañana. James. Harry. ¿Tenemos que permitir que esos mortífagos cabrones gobiernen nuestra vida? ¡Pues no, no, por eso no estoy dispuesto a pasar!

-No es una cuestión de rebeldía –dijo el rubio suavemente.

-¿Qué, no me crees capacitado para cuidar de un bebé?

-No es eso. Nunca pensé que te lo plantearías.

-Lo quiero. En serio, Remus. Llevo pensándolo desde hace un tiempo.

-¿Cuánto?

Sirius respiró fuerte.

-Seis meses aproximadamente.

-¿Seis...?

-No te lo dije... pensé que me tomarías por un tarado mental. Pero no estoy loco. No, Rem, aunque lo estás pensando.

-Es que.. esto... ¡Jesús, es totalmente absurdo! Nunca me lo hubiese...

-Ya, claro, pero no te quejaste cuando creías que me iban las tías y de golpe te arrinconé y te besé, ¿no?

-Según esa lógica egoísta, ¿voy a tener que aceptar todos tus caprichos para el resto de mi vida?

-¡Que no son caprichos!- gritó-. Tú no fuiste un capricho, joder. A estas alturas deberías haberlo notado, ligeramente, ni que fuera un poquito. Si tú decides cosas importantes son pensadas a conciencia, pero si yo las decido son tonterías, ¿no? ¿Son imbecilidades? ¡Pues eres un imbécil, que lo sepas! ¡Y a mí no me gustan los imbéciles!

-Vamos, Sirius...

-Da igual, olvídalo. Trae las llaves, que ya llegamos.

-Sirius...-suplicó.

-¿Qué, las has perdido?

El rubio se quedó un momento en silencio. Suspiró, derrotado.

-No. Toma- le tiró las llaves y Sirius las cogió al vuelo, empezando a caminar rápido y chulesco, como hacía cuando estaba muy enfadado, o dolido, o tenía miedo pero no quería que nadie lo supiese. Remus resopló y echó a andar tras él, dando por perdido que hoy pudiera hacerle entrar en razón. Si había alguna razón en la que entrar, claro. Si todo aquello no tenía sentido. Puede que lo tuviera. Puede, y sólo puede, que lo tuviera. Ya no sabía qué pensar de aquella repentina e inesperada noticia. Su vida ya estaba sintiendo demasiados cambios como para intentar asimilar algo más. Maldito perro, siempre tan oportuno.

Vio cómo giraba la calle y se perdía. Se apresuró para que lo dejara encerrado fuera. Cuando llegó, Sirius estaba hablando con una niña en el portal de casa.

-¿Te has perdido?

La niña negó con la cabeza, haciendo que sus rizos negros fueran de un lado para otro. Sonrió.

-¿Vives aquí?

-¿Y tu madre? ¿cómo estás a estas horas sola?

Remus se adelantó, preocupado.

-Vamos, Sirius.

La niña también le sonrió también a él.

-¿Sois amigos?

Pese a estar enfadados, esa clase de preguntas siempre desataban entre ellos una guerra de miradas cómplices.

-Me sería imposible ser su amigo. Tenemos demasiadas aficiones en común. Es... complicado- respondió Remus.

-¿Quieres que llamemos a alguien?- dijo Sirius- ¿A tus padres, a.. hhmmm.. la...policía?

-No. ¿Vivís aquí?

-Sí.

-Sirius...- susurró el rubio, desconfiado.

-¿Qué?-gruñó el otro por respuesta. La niña seguía mirándoles desde sus párpados caídos-. ¿Seguro que no necesitas ayuda?

-Ya me voy. Tengo que ir a ver a mi primo esta noche.

-Ah... vale. Pues adiós.

Sirius abrió la puerta cuando la niña se fue y aguantó para que Remus pasase. Su enfado parecía haber madurado hasta convertirse en una especie de resignado dolor. Subió las escaleras en silencio y abrió. Sus manos estaban nerviosas cuando al fin consiguió unir la llave y la cerradura.

El silencio agradable del piso les dio la bienvenida. Seguía lloviendo. A Remus se le iba a hacer difícil no estar con Sirius aquella noche, pero sabía lo que el moreno iba a decir a continuación.

-Creo que mejor duermo en el sofá.

Remus lo miró. Sabía que en el fondo era lo mejor, pero aún así no pudo evitar intentar una débil réplica.

-Tendríamos que hablar- el otro fue a por ropa cómoda y una manta al dormitorio, seguido de Remus.

-Necesito... pensar. Dame unas horas. Mañana lo hablamos.

-Duerme tú en la cama. Da igual.

Sirius cogió sus cosas, la revista de motos, un libro y el despertador. Se encaminó hacia la puerta. Arrastraba un poco la manta, como hacía con las palabras.

-Podría salir bien, Remus.

Él lo miró y estuvo tentado de llamarle loco, de gritarle que de ninguna manera; o que sí, que en el fondo él también lo sabía y lo quería desde hacía tiempo, que era ahora o nunca.

-Buenas noches.

-Buenas noches.

Sirius salió y cerró la puerta con suavidad, dejando solo a Remus y tirándose con desgana en el sofá, dispuesto a pasar una noche horrible. Se hizo un nido con la manta y descubrió que se había dejado la almohada, pero no quiso volver. Se echó, encogió las piernas para caber en el sofá y abrió el libro por una página al azar, sin demasiadas ganas de continuar leyendo sórdidos asesinatos en los muelles de Londres. Pero por lo menos se entretenía y no pensaba demasiado.

**_Era apacible el día_**_**  
**_**_y templado el ambiente_**_**  
**_**_y llovía, llovía,_**_**  
**_**_callada y mansamente;_**_**  
**_**_y mientras silenciosa_**_**  
**_**_lloraba yo y gemía,_**_**  
**_**_mi niño, tierna rosa,_**_**  
**_**_durmiendo se moría._**

-Oh, joder, vaya puta mierda. La madre que me parió.

Tiró el libro por detrás del sofá. Maldito lobo y su manía con la poesía. Llevaban en esa casa unas horas y ya había esparcido sus mortíferas armas en su mesilla de noche.

Enfadado, se cubrió mejor con la manta y sacudió la varita rabiosamente para apagarla.

Quizá se arrepintiera de haberle contado eso a Remus. Quizá debería haber esperado un tiempo; había parecido como que al ver a Harry le habían entrado ganas de un bebé.

Pero no, no era eso.

A veces se sorprendía de que los otros lo vieran como una especie de Mick Jagger. Si hasta ese había tenido descendencia. Y Sirius estaba seguro, vamos, segurísimo de ser mejor padre que Mick Jagger. Quizá no cantase bien, pero desde luego él no permitiría que su hija posase desnuda para que viejos muggles se sacaran los ojos con ella. No, él sería como un enorme perro guardián, sería un buen padre.

Podría serlo.

Había quedado como un caprichoso.

Pero él veía en Remus la felicidad cuando iban paseando por Hyde Park y se cruzaban con un cochecito risueño. Veía cómo preguntaba la edad que tenía, se dejaba morder por los primeros dientes felices, lo acariciaba, y con suerte lo cogía y lo acunaba un poco. Recordó aquella madre morena que los vio hablándose lentamente, y cómo le hacían tonterías a su hijo para que riera, y les sonrió un poco triste. Y aquel hombre con corbata y zapatos relucientes, que paseaba leyendo el Times y no apreciaba con toda intensidad las tonterías de sus hijas en el césped, las críticas veladas de su niña adolescente hacia su periódico capitalista. Seguro que ni se había fijado en el pendiente, una A de Anarquismo de color rojo y negro. Sirius y Remus le guiñaron un ojo, y al cruzárselos se agarraron del culo por los bolsillos de los vaqueros. El padre los miró mal, y la hija les agradeció el gesto.

Pensó en Remus. Oía su débil respiración al otro lado de la puerta. Había estado dos horas arriba y abajo, leyendo uno de los muchos libros que ya tenía allí, dando vueltas por la cama, escuchando _Walk of Life_ a mínimo volumen, intentando animarse. Esa canción siempre le hacía ver el lado optimista de las cosas. Le ayudaba a dar saltos, a aceptar cambios que tarde o temprano se producirían, o que eran elección suya y sólo suya. Le costaba asimilar que las cosas se transformaran en algo mejor cuando llevaba un tiempo habituado a lo que vivía. Aunque fuese una mierda. Por lo menos, era una mierda conocida. Sirius sabía que, así como él había ido a Griffindor para no caer en Slytherin, Remus necesitaba esa Casa para aprender lo que era la valentía, y luchar para ser valiente y para dejar de ponerse barreras entorno a la luna llena. Quizá por eso estaba con él. Quizá él era el encargado de rescatarlo de sus propios muros; y quizá en esos días, todo fue en demasiadas dosis y demasiado rápido. Pero al fin y al cabo, lo había hecho porque quería que fuera feliz. Porque, joder, le quería como a nadie. Lo había hecho como mejor supo, aunque desde luego, lo había hecho mal; pero necesitaba quitarle la barrera del qué dirán, impuesta desde que estaban juntos. Iba a ser, desde luego, un bombazo. Tan sólo imaginar la doble mirada de Moody, se estremecía. Pero tarde o temprano tenían que salir del armario. Y quitarle en dos días, la barrera del bebé, había sido un acto poco pensado.

Las dos y media de la madrugada. Se arrebujó en la manta y escuchó el pasar del tiempo en el reloj.

De todas las injusticias que había visto y vivido hasta el momento, la paternidad frustrada lo llenaba de impotencia e indignación. En realidad, tener un hijo en aquellos tiempos representaba querer luchar por la vida, desafiar la norma del miedo. Tener un hijo se había convertido en un acto antisistema.

Bostezó. Las tres.

Las lentas horas de la noche hicieron que empezase a adormilarse y dejase de pensar en lo que mañana se dirían. Los ojos iban cayendo y desenfocando la salita a oscuras de su nuevo hogar, que quizá no llenaran de pequeños y vacilantes pasos, pero sí de otros sueños, que al fin y al cabo, también serían un acto antisistema. Todo lo que implicara vida, era un desafío al régimen de muerte actual.

Las cuatro.

Cuando su oído canino escuchó un rápido subir de escaleras en el rellano, sólo atinó a quitarse un poco el intento de sueño. Estaba atontado, de movimientos torpes. Al intentar agarrar la varita, esta cayó al suelo. Desesperado y presa del pánico, se tiró del sofá y la cogió ansiosamente, intentando hacer ruido y que Remus despertara pero no lo suficiente como para alertar a los mortífagos que iban a matarlos.

Suspiró profundamente. Tarde o temprano tenía que ocurrir. Se despidió de la vida y todo lo que conllevaba. El último pensamiento que tuvo antes de ver desde la moqueta cómo una luz roja que traspasaba el picaporte, fueron las pequeñas manos de Harry entorno a las suyas.


	5. Adiós, casa de Portobello

Último capítulo. Gracias a todas/os las/los que habéis llegado hasta el final, los comentarios han sido muy gratificantes para mí y me encanta pensar historias para vosotras (seamos sinceras, ningún tío se pasa por aquí, a la porra la igualdad al escribir). ¡Espero que os guste!

Recibí una queja sobre la cantidad de palabrotas que utiliza Sirius; me prometí que lo moderaría un poco, pero la cosa está otra vez entre la vida y la muerte (me gustan los dramas, qué queréis) y si yo me encontrara en esta situación... me cagaría en los muertos de alguien como mínimo. Pero claro, yo también soy bastante mal hablada. Además, mi beta me apoyó en mi postura (que consiste en encontrar atractivo a Sirius con la boca muy, muy, muy sucia- insertar voz de guarrona) aunque de todas maneras he intentado no pasarme. Espero críticas y sugerencias. ¡Gracias!

**Mariposa sabrosa:** Gracias^^

**Mila James:** Espero que la prueba de la universidad fuera bien y que pudieras concentrarte. La mayoría de fics se me ocurren en mi mundo de fantasía mental durante las clases, pero ese es otro tema XD ¡muchísimas gracias por leer!

**Kilia:** ¡respuestas! ¡respuestas respuestas respuestas!

**Beta maravillosa y divina y genial:** sí... desde luego... la estrategia de lo de Andrómeda... estaba... planeada. Sí. Totalmente. ¿A que soy genial?

5. Adiós, casa de Portobello

Sirius abrió los ojos. Le entró el pánico. Sólo veía oscuridad, pese a estar seguro de tener los ojos abiertos. No podía moverse, notaba su cuerpo como el de un extraño que no le obedecía. Se esforzó en ver algo más, y poco a poco – pasaron lentamente los segundos-, empezó a distinguir cosas que se movían con rapidez, y pudo adivinar que se encontraba tirado en el suelo, detrás del sofá y de cara a la ventana. Ésta estaba rota, y los cristales por el suelo. Notó frío y un sabor horrible en la boca, a sangre. Enfocó más la vista. La luz de una farola se filtraba por la ventana destruida, anaranjeando la habitación. Le costaba respirar. El pecho le dolía. Las cosas se hicieron más nítidas. En el suelo había trozos de madera astillada de las vigas, cristales y otros objetos que no reconoció. Olía muy mal, a quemado. Buscó la varita por el suelo, pero era imposible distinguirla. Le costaba mucho pensar. Intentó pedir ayuda, pero sólo consiguió que un dolor agudo le atravesara la boca. Algo se le clavaba en algún lugar. Trató de incorporarse y buscar la varita, pero se sentía muy cansado.

Vio unas botas que venían hacia él. Las reconoció: se las había regalado a James cuando cumplió los dieciocho años. Recordaba con toda claridad aquel color oscuro de la piel ajada y las fuertes costuras que unían la suela con el tejido.

-¡Joder, Canuto!

Lo agarró con fuerza de un brazo y al incorporarlo se mareó y tuvo ganas de vomitar. Gimió débilmente.

-Maldita sea, cuidado, Potter- dijo una voz deformada. Sirius la reconoció como de Moody. Giró un poco la cabeza y lo vio aún inspeccionando el terreno. Eso significaba que debían haber llegado hacía algunos segundos, o unos pocos minutos a lo sumo. Moody y Shacklebolt pusieron bien el sofá, y cuando se pudo dar cuenta ya lo habían levantado y acostado en él. Vio que su varita estaba al lado, en el suelo, y trató desesperadamente de cogerla.

-Tranquilo, Black, de momento no la necesitas- dijo Moody-. Dinos, ¿dónde está Remus?

-Alastor, está medio inconsciente- dijo suavemente Shacklebolt. Miró a Sirius y éste se sintió a salvo-. Vamos a ver qué hiciste con la varita para cabrear a los amigos de las máscaras y las serpientes, ¿eh?- la cogió del suelo y la examinó. Al constatar que no estaba ni rota ni astillada, murmuró algo y miró a Sirius-. ¿No intentaste protegerte? ¿No lanzaste una maldición? – James y Moody interrogaron a Kingsley con la mirada.

-Vamos, ¿qué hizo?

-Utilizó un hechizo para bloquear una cosa. Aunque es algo parecido a magia inconsciente. Ya me entendéis, como cuando eres pequeño y no controlas tus poderes.

Moody frunció el ceño.

-Pues no lo hizo demasiado bien porque entraron en la casa de todas maneras.

James escrutó los ojos de su hermano, intentando entenderle. De repente comprendió.

-Ya sé. ¡Ya sé! Muy bien Padfoot, muy bien- se dirigió a los dos aurores con mirada triunfal-. Bloqueó la puerta de alguna habitación donde estaba Remus para que no pudieran entrar allí. Supongo que sólo le iba a dar tiempo a hacer un hechizo antes de que lo descubrieran.

Sirius no sabe cómo se comunican tan bien con la mirada, pero en ocasiones va fenomenal.

-Maldito Griffindor y sus actos heroicos...- Sirius sonrió un poco. Sentía que le iba a estallar la cabeza-. ¡Alice! ¡Alice, ven!

-¡Lupin está aquí, Alastor! ¡No puedo abrir esta puerta! ¿Remus, me oyes?

El animago cerró un poco los ojos, frustrado por tanto griterío.

-Me duele la...

-Vale, vale, no intentes levantarte- lo tranquilizó Kingsley-. Quédate aquí. Moody, trata de abrir la puerta. Si no, salid y entrad por la ventana.

-Sí, Shacklebolt, aunque no lo creas ya iba a hacerlo. Mientras yo y Frank sacamos a Lupin de ahí, quiero que James y Alice le hagan un reconocimiento a este Black. Tú haz algo con el mortífago. Quémalo, destrúyelo, lo que quieras. ¿A quién me he cargado, por cierto?

Kingsley cruzó la estancia a dos zancadas.

-No sé, está irreconocible. Tu maldición lo ha tirado encima de una especie de silla que colgaba del techo, o unas cuerdas, o algo.

Alice llegó y empezó a esparcir botellas y hierbas por la mesa. Se arrodilló con dificultad debido a su evolucionado embarazo. Acarició la mejilla de su amigo.

-Bien Sirius, vamos a ver cómo estás. Mírame. ¿Qué te duele?- el moreno intentó concentrarse. Ella le apuntó a los ojos con la varita con gesto crítico y le hizo beber algo que le escoció en las heridas de la boca. Notó que el frío se le quitaba un poco y la cabeza se le aclaraba.

-¿Remus?

James le sonrió con ojos brillantes.

-Muy bien, Sirius. Concéntrate. ¿La cabeza? ¿Sientes las piernas?

-La cabeza. La... la boca -. Lo que fuera que Alice le había dado, estaba surgiendo efecto. El entumecimiento de las articulaciones desaparecía por momentos y ahora lo veía todo más nítido-. Tengo algo en la boca. Joder, me estallará la cabeza.

Alice le obligó a abrir la boca e hizo un gesto de dolor.

-Au. Eso tiene que dolerte mucho.

-¿Y tú qué haces aquí? ¿Cómo se te ocurre venir?

-¿Qué?

-Tu barriga, Longbottom.

-Tienes un diente roto. Bueno, en realidad, ya no está. Pero un trozo se te ha clavado en el paladar y en la lengua. Te lo tendré que sacar y sí, va a doler- sonrió-. Y acabo de llegar. ¿Crees que Frank me hubiese dejado venir? Te tomas esta poción ¡no te levantes, Sirius! Y... bueno, ¿cuántas maldiciones has recibido?

-No sé. Como... muchos cruciatus. Yo diría que... más de cinco.

-¿Seguro? Es muy importante que precises. Uno puede parecer que son diez.

-Más de cinco, Alice. Seguro. Yo diría que tengo una costilla rota. Y me pitan los oídos. Casi no te oigo.

-Eso debe de haber sido por la explosión que han provocado. No sé cómo la casa se ha aguantado hasta que ha venido la Orden. ¿Recuerdas algo más?

-Recuerdo que he salido despedido y me he estrellado contra la pared. Luego he caído encima de la mesa y me la he clavado en el estómago. Debo de haberme partido ahí la costilla.

-Tienes sangre en la cabeza- dijo James-. ¿Recuerdas el golpe?

-No.

-Entonces seguro que perdiste la conciencia por eso.

Alice iba sacando cosas y dándoselas como si su boca fuese un embudo. Se oían chasquidos de varitas y palabrotas. Era evidente que no podían abrir la puerta. Sirius no recordaba el contrahechizo y estaba demasiado concentrado apretando los dientes y escuchando a Prewett intentando comunicarse con Remus.

-Preguntadle a Sirius si su hechizo insonorizaba la puerta. Remus, ¿me oyes?

Sirius negó con la cabeza.

-¡Dice que no!

-Joder, pues entonces... Frank, tú y yo nos vamos por la ventana.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Relájate, Sirius. Tómate esto.

-¿Qué es?- lo olisqueó con desconfianza.

-Es para dormir- admitió Alice.

-¿Qué? ¡No! ¿Porqué...?

-¡No te levantes! James, haz el favor de sujetarlo o se lo haré beber a la fuerza.

Moody seguía murmurando con el ojo bueno cerrado y el otro fijo en la cerradura.

-Ni siquiera puedo ver a través de la puerta. ¿Qué coño has hecho, Black?

-¡No sé!-gimió él-.¡No sé!

-Sirius, cálmate. Vamos a sacarte el diente, ¿vale? Pero tienes que estar muy quieto- el moreno asintió dócilmente. James lo abrazó y le alumbró la cara para que Alice pudiera introducir la varita y maniobrar.

-¿Cómo vamos por ahí atrás, Moody?- gritó James.

Él se comunicaba a voces con Frank, que estaba haciendo levitar a Prewett. El auror rompió la ventana del dormitorio.

-Sirius, ¡estate quieto!

-¿Estás seguro de que Remus estaba en la habitación? Buena la tendríamos si Prewett se despeña por nada.

-Ahora mismo tengo la varita en su boca, Moody, no creo que pueda contest...

-¿¡Qué pasa! ¿Qué le hacéis? ¿Qué ha sido ese grito?

-Quitarle un trozo de diente- respondió Alice con jovialidad-. Muy bien, Sirius, escupe. Eso es. Ya está, campeón, ya está. Genial.

James bufó.

-¿Genial? Está temblando. Se va a desmayar.

-Ha perdido mucha sangre, tiene una costilla rota y un traumatismo craneal. Esto es todo lo genial que puede estar. Gracias a que el afán de tortura de los mortífagos no ha dado tiempo a que lo mataran.

Sirius escupió más sangre y luchó por mantener la conciencia. Tenía mil preguntas que hacerles: ¿cómo se habían dado cuenta de que los mortífagos los habían encontrado? ¿Y éstos, cómo los habían encontrado? ¿Tendrían que pasar a la clandestinidad? ¿Dónde estaba Remus? ¿Porqué no le preguntaban qué hacían ellos dos en una casa de quien nadie tenía conocimiento?

-Estírate, Sirius. Te está bajando la presión. Tienes la cara pálida- le ordenó James.

-Prongs, ¿dónde está Remus?

James suspiró y lo obligó a estirarse.

-No lo sé, Sirius. Él envió un patronus a Dumbledore pidiendo ayuda. A lo mejor salió por la ventana y escapó...

Sirius, pese a estar al borde de un desmayo, sonrió con sarcasmo.

-Que me den por culo si Lupin huye dejándome solo contra los mortífagos.

-No es propio de Remus- añadió Moody-. Además, Prewett ha tenido que romper la ventana. No estaba abierta.

-Sirius, relájate- le ordenó Alice-. Haz el favor de echarte. No me obligues a aturdirte.

-James, no... James... me...

-Cálmate, ¿vale? Cálmate. Desde aquí no puedes hacer nada. Tienes que sentarte. Siéntate. Si te sientas, todo saldrá bien-. Sirius le obedeció, aturdido-. Si le hubiesen matado...

-¿Matado?

-Si hubiesen entrado en la habitación, la ventana estaría rota y destruida. Bloqueaste la puerta y no pudieron entrar: lo hiciste muy bien, Sirius, muy bien- James le miraba a los ojos y no dejaba que él los desviara a la ventana ni al dormitorio-. Te prometo que no han entrado en la habitación, a lo mejor Remus se desapareció. O imagínate que está dormido y no se ha enterado, ja, puto Remus, ¿te imaginas?

Shacklebolt entró de nuevo acompañado de Andrómeda.

-Ya está, Moody. Lo he eliminado. Y he quitado la Marca del tejado. Andrómeda ha puesto hechizos de contención a un kilómetro a la redonda. No queda ni un muggle por aquí.

-Creo que tenemos un problema. Sirius bloqueó la puerta y Lupin, en teoría, está dentro pero no contesta. Esperemos que se haya desaparecido.

-¿Remus? ¿Desaparecerse? Si no está ahí dentro, es que no es Remus. Nunca dejaría a alguien en la estacada. Y menos a Sirius.

Éste sintió las manos de Andrómeda en su cara. Su prima le limpió la sangre de la boca y de la sien. Lo besó.

-Sirius, me temía lo peor.

-¿Te acuerdas de lo que hablamos sobre mi hijo?- gimió Sirius.

-¿Qué?- dijo James.

-Sí, cariño, claro que me acuerdo- Andrómeda le acarició la mejilla.

-Me dijo que estaba loco, Meda. Me dijo que eran tonterías.

-¿De qué habla?- preguntó Alice, atónita- ¿cómo que tiene un hijo?

-Sirius, ¿qué...?

Moody gritó de frustración.

-Kingsley, Tonks, os necesitan a bajo. No sé cómo habrán entrado en el puto cuarto si la puerta estaba bloqueada y la ventana cerrada.

Sirius se incorporó de golpe.

-¡Siéntate, siéntate!- gritó Alice.

-Sirius, mírame- le dijo James. Él se agarró con fuerza a sus brazos, respirando agitadamente- ¿Tú crees que se habrían tomado la molestia de entrar, matar a Remus y dejarlo todo como estaba? No, ¿verdad?

-No- gimió Sirius. Las lágrimas empezaban a correrle por la cara.

-No, ¿qué habrían hecho ellos? Vamos, piensa, ponte en su lugar.

-Habrían... habrían.. destruido todo.

-Claro que sí, muy bien, Sirius, muy bien, eso es, habrían destrozado la habitación entera, ¿no? Además, desde que Remus lanzó el patronus hasta que vino el primer miembro de la Orden pasaron apenas unos minutos. Sólo les ha dado tiempo a torturarte a ti, Sirius, te lo prometo. ¿Viste a alguno que se separara y se fuera de la habitación?

-No.

-¿Lo ves? ¿Lo ves, Sirius? Seguro que no le ha pasado nada, Canuto, es que estoy seguro.

-Pero ¿y si...? James, ¿y si...? me muero, te lo prometo. No podría...

-No te morirás porque no ha pasado nada.

Alice levantó la cabeza, y a la mirada de Moody se levantó.

-Ahora vuelvo. Estate quieto.

Sirius la agarró del brazo, alarmado.

-¿A donde...?

-¡Alice!- gritó Moody. Sirius tuvo que aguzar mucho el oído, pues James le decía cosas en un tono alto para que no escuchara-. Ahora suben el cuerpo. Dale algo para dormir.

-¿Qué?- dijo Sirius. Notó que James le agarraba con fuerza del brazo, tan fuerte que le hacía daño-. ¡Me has dicho que no le había pasado nada!

-Yo... joder, Padfoot.

Sirius se levantó. La cabeza empezó a darle vueltas, pero consiguió estabilizarse y agarrarse al sofá, a tiempo para ver cómo se abría la puerta y entraban Frank y Alice, Kingsley, Prewett y Andrómeda transportando a Remus. Sólo podía fijarse en su mano blanca de violinista que se balanceaba cadenciosamente a cada paso.

-No lo dejéis en el suelo, está lleno de cristales- ordenó Moody-. Rápido, ponedlo en el sofá.

Ya nadie le decía a Sirius que se estuviera quieto, que aguantase, que lo había hecho muy bien y que necesitaba dormir. James le pasó un brazo por las axilas y lo sostuvo cuando prácticamente cayó al suelo.

-Dejadlo ahí- Alastor pasó cojeando y se arrodilló en el sofá- ¿Aún respira?

-Creo que no- dijo Prewett-. Cuando he entrado, no lo he visto. Estaba detrás de la cama, justo delante de la puerta. Debió de haber avisado a Dumbledore, y luego...

-Apartaos- dijo Sirius con voz ronca-. Dejadme pasar. ¡Dejadme pasar!

-Quizá no conviene que...

-¡Cállate!- se arrodilló al lado de la cabeza de Remus. Las convulsiones del llanto eran inhumanas, como si el tiempo se hubiese parado en el instante en que se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba. Le acarició las mejillas llenas de cicatrices, los párpados, las largas pestañas, los labios, le mojó la cara con furiosas lágrimas. Lo zarandeó con fuerza y le gritó su nombre, le gritó que se despertara, le gritó muchas cosas hasta que Meda y James lo apartaron.

Shacklebolt y Frank agarraron a Remus por sendas muñecas y a la vez le tomaron el pulso.

-Prewett, pues claro que respira.

-No, joder, Longbottom, no respira.

-Pues tiene pulso. Mira, tiene pulso.

-¡Pero si no respira!

Sirius parpadeó varias veces.

-¿Qué?

James apartó a Frank y sostuvo la mano blanca.

-¡Te lo prometí, hermano! ¡Te lo prometí!

Sirius cogió su varita oscura, ahora apoyada en la mesa. La dirigió hacia Remus y rezó: "ennervate".

-¿Lo ves, Prewett? ¡Te lo había dicho, pues claro que respira!

Remus abrió lentamente los ojos y sacudió la cabeza, confuso. Su mano se dirigió hacia donde siempre estaba su varita, esto es, en los tejanos, pero ahora no llevaba varita, ni tejanos, y su mano de largos dedos se encontró con la de Sirius, que se rodeó con ella y lo abrazó insistentemente.

-¿Qué ha pasado?- dijo, Remus con aturdimiento.

-Dínoslo tú- sonrió Andrómeda-. Que según Prewett, no respiras.

-Oye, mona, si apenas se le notaba el pulso, mucho menos...

-Te tengo- gimió Sirius-. Te tengo y no te me escapas, Remus. Te tengo. Joder, pensé que... madre mía, me muero. Dios mío, me muero. Si...

-¿Qué, qué? ¿Sirius, tú estás bien?

-Sí, sí, ¿Y tú?

-La cabeza me...

-Apartaos, apartaos, necesita aire- consiguió distanciarse un poco, sentándose en el borde del sofá, más para comprobar que lo tenía en sus brazos de verdad que para dejarle respirar.

-¿Qué te ha pasado en la boca?

-Vale, vale, tranquilos, chicos- dijo James, aliviado-. Remus, ¿recuerdas algo?

El rubio frunció el ceño.

-Creo que sí... todo fue muy rápido. Escuché barullo fuera, en la calle. Al principio pensé que serían unos críos, pero luego, cuando el sonido pasó dentro del edificio, comprendí que venían a por nosotros. Creo que estaba Bellatrix. Me dio tiempo a levantarme y a enviar mi patronus al profesor Dumbledore. Entonces entraron en casa. Crucé la habitación para salir, pero no sé qué le pasó a la puerta- hizo un esfuerzo-. Creo que noté una vibración extraña y una luz de un color amarillo. Supongo que caí inconsciente.

Meda frunció el ceño.

-¿No consigues recordar lo que hiciste, Sirius?

-Sólo pensé en que no le pasara nada a Remus y apunté a la puerta- le sonrió al rubio y volvió a abrazarlo-. Funcionó.

Remus se incorporó pesadamente; a la vez que Sirius veía que estaba bien, iba notándose más cansado y dolorido, hasta que terminó pidiéndole el sitio a un preocupado Remus.

-¿Qué...?

-Bahh, Remus. Una costilla rota, un diente partido, un golpe en la cabeza de haber caído desde el techo...

-Oh Dios mío... ¿cuántos eran?

-Bellatrix, desde luego. Como siempre. Lestrange. Malfoy. No sé.

Prewett sonrió un poco.

-Joder Black, como no precises más...

Sirius levantó la vista lentamente.

-¿Tú qué, hijo de puta? ¿Tú qué?- se levantó-. ¡No me llames Black! ¡Que me has dicho que estaba... que se... había...!

Andrómeda lo agarró a toda prisa.

-Vale, Sirius, vamos a calmarnos. Prewett, ¿porqué no vas a revisar los hechizos que rodean la casa?

-¡Quédate, capullo, bastardo hijo de perra! ¡Lo que me has dicho no tiene nombre! ¡pensé que me moría! –Andrómeda lo sujetó con más fuerza.

-¡Ya vale, Sirius!

Prewett se encaró con él.

-¡He venido a salvarte la vida, imbécil! ¿Qué hacíais en esta mierda de buhardilla? ¿Porqué no se lo dijisteis a nadie?

-Pues porque vivimos aquí desde hoy! ¡No te jode...! Y yo no te he pedido que me salvaras nada, entérate! Para lo que has hecho, mejor te quedas en tu casa y salvas tu puto culo! ¡Oh, miradme, soy Fabian Prewett y he levitado, he roto una ventana y he dicho que Remus estaba muerto, soy el héroe del día!

-¡Menuda nenaza estás hecha, Black! Ni que te fueras a casar con él...

-¡No me llames Black!

-¡Vete, Fabian!-gritó James por encima de las blasfemias de Sirius.

-¡Pues claro que me voy, no aguanto un minuto más con este perturbado!

-Sirius, cálmate- sonrió Remus con suavidad-. Ya está. Estoy bien.

-Vale.

-Siéntate.

-Sí- dejó que Remus lo agarrara de la nuca y lo sentara en el sofá.

-Estamos vivos los dos- le susurró-. No tengas miedo.

Pero tenía miedo. Claro que tenía miedo. Y quién no tenía miedo cuando intentabas construir un sueño y lo abortaban de una manera tan cruel y despiadada. De golpe lo tenía todo, y de golpe no tenía nada. Iban a tener que irse de nuevo, huir. Su pequeño hogar se cristalizaba y se rompía como el papel de fumar, se formaba y se evaporó en humo.

-Necesitamos dormir, los dos- sentenció Remus-. Mañana será otro día. Lo verás diferente, te lo prometo.

Alice cogió a Remus de la mano.

-Os venís a nuestra casa.

-Sales de cuentas en un par de días, Alice. No queremos molestar.

-Nos ofreciste tu casa aquella noche y nunca lo olvidaré, aunque me vuelva loca y no reconozca a mi hijo. Así que os venís, sin discusiones.

-Vale- sonrió Remus.

-Si no te importa, nos gustaría despedirnos de la casa- añadió Sirius-. Y tengo que hablar con James.

-Claro- dijo Frank-. Tenemos que reconstruir el edificio y borrar memorias. Quedaos aquí hasta que hayamos terminado. Kinglsey, ¿porqué no inventamos una historia para los aparatosos ruidos y gritos que sin duda habrán oído los vecinos? Y tú, cariño, ¿porqué no te vas a casa? Volveré con Sirius y con Remus en poco rato.

-Claro- sonrió la chica-. Me temo que uno de vosotros tendrá que dormir en el sofá porque no hay camas suficientes.

-Ya- dijo Remus-. Hablamos de eso luego- y le dirigió una mirada significativa a Meda.

-Mejor te acompaño- dijo ella-. Y charlaremos un rato-. Alice arrugó la frente pero se dejó llevar. Moody les abrió la puerta y salió a reforzar los hechizos de contención, seguido por Frank y Kingsley.

James sonrió.

-¿Queréis algo de la cocina?

Remus arqueó una ceja.

-¿Tienes hambre? ¿en serio?

-No... sí.

-Ya no tienes que comer por dos. Lily ha tenido a tu hijo, ¿recuerdas?

-Calla, Black. ¿Me alimentas o qué?

-Creo que hay café.

-¿Café? Algo es algo. Tres tazas, entonces.

La pareja asintió.

-Sirius- le dijo Remus cuando estuvieron solos-. James se ha marchado. Puedes llorar. De hecho, creo que yo voy a hacerlo.

-Tonterías Lunático. Yo no lloro.

-Ven aquí, anda.

Sirius asintió y lo abrazó con fuerza.

-Era la casa perfecta, joder- sollozó-. Quiero ir a la casa de Bellatrix y quemarla con ella dentro.

-Yo también. Especialmente la de Bellatrix.

-¿Porqué?

-Creo saber cómo nos descubrieron.

-Sé que fue la niña esa.

-Somos imbéciles.

-Te he comprado una casa sin avisar- dijo Sirius intentando secarse las lágrimas. Seguía sintiendo un dolor horrible en el tórax, donde tenía la costilla rota, y la cabeza no había cesado de darle vueltas; pero ahora que tenía un momento para pensar, le dolía en otro sitio, algo mucho más profundo. Acababa de sentir la pérdida de Remus, y la casa nueva era ya una ilusión del pasado- Gano.

-Y yo te he dicho que sí.

-Ganas.

-Lo sé. Sirius, encontraremos otra casa. Ya verás.

-Pero no será esta. No será aquí. Ni siquiera podrá ser en este barrio.

Remus asintió lentamente. Siempre había querido vivir en Portobello.

-No nos rendiremos. Además, tarde o temprano habríamos tenido que irnos.

-No, si no nos descubrían. Sólo hubiese hecho falta una semana para avisar a la Orden de que vivíamos aquí, y entonces podríamos haber puesto hechizos que...

-Sirius, sinceramente no creo que en esta casa haya lugar para un niño, y no valdría la pena hacer ampliaciones si realmente pudiésemos ir a otro sitio más amplio, y en un barrio más decente. Hasta dejaría que pagases tú... de otro modo jamás saldríamos de aquí.

-Remus- sonrió Sirius-. No tienes porqué decirme que sí sólo porque una panda de exaltados fundamentalistas haya intentado matarme.

-No creo que sea por eso. Sólo alguien tan impulsivo como tú obraría de esta forma, Canuto. No podemos permitir que gobiernen nuestras vidas. Eso sí, ahora habrá que esperar. Primero tendremos que salir del armario para con la Orden, y no creo que sea fácil. Me gustará ver la cara que pone Moody. Y de momento, no creo que la situación actual nos permita dejar de participar activamente en la Orden. Quizá en un año consigamos estabilizar el panorama y ser más prescindibles, pero mientras vivamos en peligro constante me parece una imprudencia. Además, no quiero hacer esto mientras James y Lily estén en peligro de muerte. Lo hemos hablado mil veces, pero habría que hacerse cargo de Harry.

Sirius asintió lentamente y lo miró.

-Te quiero.

-Yo también.

-A condición de que no se llame con nombres mágicos.

-¿Qué?

-Nuestro hijo. Quiero un nombre muggle de lo más vulgar. Podríamos ponerle James. No, James no, que él no le ha puesto mi nombre a su hijo. Ted, quizá, como el marido de Dora. Ya que nos va a prestar a su mujer...

-A mí me gusta Sirius. Aunque podría ser una niña. ¿Te gustaría una niña?

-Me encantaría una niña. No sé porqué he pensado en un niño. Una hija sería maravilloso.

-Y un hijo también.

-¿Qué decís?- apostilló James desde la cocina. Vino haciendo malabarismos para llevar tres tazas en dos manos.

-No podrías asimilarlo- sonrió Sirius-. Además, hoy tienes que asimilar más cosas. Hay algo que no sabéis, y que tendrás que decirle a Lily cuando se recupere y llevéis a Harry a casa.

-Vale.

-Siéntate, James.

Éste acercó la mesa de centro y se acercó.

-Dilo ya, Sirius.

-Sí. Snape también ha estado aquí esta noche-. Remus asintió lentamente, y James apretó los dientes con mucha fuerza-. Ha sido... bastante desagradable. Sabía lo nuestro.

-¿Lo... nuestro?- dijo Remus.

-Sí.

-Bueno, no me sorprende- dijo el rubio-. De hecho, en Hogwarts todo el mundo sabía "lo mío". Era un bonito secreto a voces. No hace falta ser muy listo para sumar dos más dos. Pero aún así... me cuesta creerlo.

-Ya no estamos en Hogwarts- Sirius sonrió tristemente-. Y estaba muy claro de qué bando se pondría, por muy enamorado de Lily que dijera estar.

-James- dijo Remus con suavidad-. ¿No dices nada?

El moreno suspiró.

-Ojalá pudiera volver atrás y hacer... y no haber hecho todas esas cosas. No ha pasado tanto tiempo de eso, y sin embargo ahora lo veo tremendamente infantil y desconsiderado. Si no hubiéramos sido tan cabrones, quizá sería todo diferente.

-Todos tenemos cosas de las que arrepentirnos- sentenció Remus-. Yo era prefecto, y tuve que haberos frenado un poco. Pero James, no puedes echarte la culpa de todo, eso sería muy injusto. Sólo fue una de las muchas cosas que le habrán empujado a ser un mortífago. Entre ellas, ir a parar a Slytherin. Y apuesto lo que quieras a que tenía una familia desestructurada.

-Remus- empezó Sirius-. Tú tienes una familia desestructurada. Lily tiene una familia desestructurada. Dumbledore tiene una familia desestructurada. Pero si las juntáis, no os acercáis remotamente a la mía. ¿Ves a donde quiero llegar? Puede que tu madre sea una mala persona, o que haya muerto, o... en fin, cosas de estas. Pero la decisión de dejarte llevar por lo fácil y matar gente, o luchar y matar a los que matan gente es de uno mismo.

-Lily se enfadará conmigo- gimió James.

-No te pases, Potter. La llamaba sangre sucia, ¿recuerdas?

-El hijo de puta-escupió -. No sé cómo lo habrá conseguido, pero ya es uno de los importantes. Lily se va a poner muy triste.

-No hace falta que se lo digas en breve- aconsejó Sirius-. Yo esperaría.

-Yo no- dijo Remus-. Ya sabéis que ella es muy valiente. Le gusta la verdad por encima de todo. Ya se tomó mal que suavizáramos lo de... lo de la.. profecía. Creo que cuanto antes se lo digas, mejor.

Los otros dos asintieron.

-Bien. Se lo diré mañana. Estaba durmiendo cuando Moody me ha avisado, así que primero le contaré que habéis estado a punto de, bueno, eso, de morir. Dumbledore no quería que viniese, pero erais vosotros.

-Gracias tío.

-Sabemos que no ibas a dejarnos- empezó Remus-. Pero a partir de ahora, te agradeceríamos que no cometieses temeridades. Hazlo por Lily. Ya has visto que nos las hemos arreglado de maravilla con la otra gente de la Orden.

-Yo entiendo a Potter, Remus- sonrió Sirius, y se dirigió a su mejor amigo-. No me imagino qué haría yo si tuviese que quedarme en casa sin hacer nada.

-Pero no debes sentirte inútil- siguió el licántropo-. Vivo es como eres útil.

-Sí, fácil de decir para ti- refunfuñó James-. Si hasta te has mudado sin avisar a nadie.

-Y mira lo que ha pasado.

-Vale, da igual. Dejémoslo. Será mejor que vayamos pasando. Yo quiero volver con Lily y vosotros tenéis que ir a descansar- Remus y James cogieron a Sirius por los hombros y lo levantaron con suavidad.

-Puedo solo.

-Tienes una costilla rota.

-Vale, llevadme.

Los tres salieron de la casa en silencio. Ésta parecía estar tan cansada como ellos por la guerra que seguía enfrentando a hermanos contra hermanos, la guerra engañosa que proyectaba falsos sueños imposibles de cumplir. Sirius y Remus aún vivían ignorantes, felices y dispuestos a luchar por sus esperanzas. Y aunque estas jamás iban a realizarse, ellos siguieron intentándolo durante el siguiente año con todas sus fuerzas, hasta el día en que la guerra pareció cesar y su pequeño mundo se hundió.

Pero en el recuerdo de ambos siempre quedaría aquella pequeña buhard... aquel pequeño ático en Portobello, con un suelo especiado, una silla colgante y una ventana mágica desde donde se veía un mundo perfecto.

FIN

_Para Portobello._

_Para el guitarrista que tocaba Romeo and Juliet, de los Dire Straits, en el Covent Garden. _

_Para James y su interés inesperado- aunque satisfactorio- por la gastronomía española._


	6. Epílogo

Epílogo

El frío de Londres se colaba en los huesos de Remus. Se sentía aislado, como en una burbuja invisible que le separaba de todo el mundo. Él estaba marcado, marcado de por vida. De echo, ni siquiera era humano del todo. Y eso era lo que sentía cuando veía a una pareja por la calle, a un padre con su hijo, a unos amigos tomando algo en un bar. Algo que jamás tendría.

Pero hoy había sido un día particularmente duro. No duro como de costumbre, si no duro de verdad. A parte de seguir sin trabajo y de estar infiltrado en una manada de licántropos...

Ocurrió cuando salió a la calle a fumar. A Dora no le gustaba que lo hiciera dentro de casa. Estaba obsesionada con su más que improbable embarazo. Como si él pudiera hacerle un hijo.

Entonces les vio. No recordaba el aspecto del más bajo; pero el otro... Dios, por un momento, por un segundo, Remus creyó que veía a Sirius. Ese hombre era más musculoso, sus facciones más duras y sin tanto sufrimiento como las que el animago exhibió en sus últimos años de vida. Sus ojos no eran grises. Ni siquiera azules. Eran de un tono marrón apagado. Pero su pelo... su pelo era Sirius. Un poco largo, desordenadamente ordenado, negro, tan negro que absorbía la luz y luego la proyectaba en reflejos azulados.

No es que Remus no pensara en Sirius. Pues claro que pensaba en él. De muchas y variadas formas. Pensaba en el Sirius amigo, compañero, combatiente, amante, padrino, rebelde. Siempre, siempre Sirius. Pero a veces, como aquél día, se le hacía prácticamente insoportable. Le dolía en algún punto inconcreto del pecho, quizá algo más abajo, en el estómago; como un agujero enorme, una presión angustiante que le daba miedo, y ganas de llorar, de escaparse a no sabía dónde. Le echaba de menos. Dios, si le echaba de menos.

Le dijeron que el dolor duraría aproximadamente dieciocho meses. Que después de aquél tiempo llegaría un día en el cual se daría cuenta de que no había llorado su pérdida, y a partir de entonces se le haría más fácil sobrellevarlo, y le seguiría doliendo pero ya no tanto, y dejaría de estar enfadado con el mundo, y de Sirius sólo recordaría las cosas buenas. Porque ahora también recordaba las cosas malas; cuando Sirius se ponía tozudo y no había quien le hiciera cambiar de opinión; cuando para protegerse, como en un acto reflejo (probablemente fruto de su herencia Black) le echaba en cara todos sus defectos y le gritaba cosas que eran verdad, que era un cobarde, que tenía miedo a morirse, a cambiar, a sonreír, a combatir; cuando era cruel con quien se opusiera a sus absurdas tonterías; cuando se emperraba en decirle a Harry toda la verdad; cuando discutían como si llevaran cincuenta años de matrimonio, como si no valiera la pena aprovechar el tiempo perdido.

Y lo peor es que Remus echaba de menos todos aquellos defectos; cuando Sirius se cabreaba, y gritaba, y daba portazos, y se sentía atrapado en aquella _puta casa de mierda de mi madre, Remus, joder, quiero marcharme de aquí._ Lo echaba todo de menos. Todo de Sirius. Quería a Sirius tal y como era, con sus estúpidos e inmaduros comentarios y sus arranques de celos, _te estás follando a alguien ahí afuera, lo sé, Lupin, es que lo sé, para qué mierda querrías estar con un pirado como yo que sólo te grito, mierda, Remus, dímelo y acabamos de una vez, si eres tan listo y tan clarividente como para esconder que te follas a un cualquiera sé valiente y admítelo, vamos, que hueles a otro, al menos ten la decencia de ducharte cuando vengas a verme, cabrón_. Sirius, Molly me ha regalado una colonia y me la he puesto. Y entonces Sirius lo miraba y farfullaba una disculpa, y Remus ya había visto lo solo que se sentía así que a la mierda, y se echaba a llorar como un niño pequeño y dejaba que lo abrazaran fuertemente. _Te quiero, Remus, te quiero tanto que a veces no puedo, no puedo de tanto quererte y me da miedo que te vayas_. Me quedo, Canuto, tú sabes que me quedo, si yo... yo sin ti no soy nada.

Y no era nada. Seguía sin ser nada. Seguía siendo cobarde, con miedo a sonreír, a combatir, a cambiar, a morirse; y ahora que se había muerto Sirius, tenía miedo a morirse solo, a ser olvidado, a que nadie le recordase cuando se fuera.

Y por eso se había casado con Dora; porque Dora no iba a dejarle morir solo, no le olvidaría, le recordaría cuando él intentara matar a Bellatrix y Bellatrix lo matara a él. O quizás no; quizás Dora, como le decía cada vez que se peleaban, se había hartado de él y le abandonaría. Le daba igual; nunca la había querido... No, no le daba igual, porque la quería. No estaba enamorado de ella pero la quería, porque sin Dora estaba seguro de que habría reunido el valor suficiente para suicidarse, para tirarse de un puente, para dejarse matar por Bellatrix, o por Snape, o por Greyback, o por quien fuera. Sin Dora estaría muerto. Y a él le daba miedo la muerte. Le daba miedo que los Merodeadores se extinguieran, ya que Merodeador, Merodeador de verdad, sólo quedaba él; le fastidiaba que Peter siguiera vivo y él se muriese, y no, eso no iba a pasar, gracias a Dora él intentaría no morirse antes que Peter.

Y había otra cosa que tenía que intentar. Algo mucho más arriesgado y difícil que no morirse, y eso da una idea de lo arriesgado y difícil que era: Sirius, a los veinte años, después de ir a ver a Harry por primera vez y regresar a su recién estrenado hogar, le dijo que quería tener un hijo. Sirius quería ser padre.

Remus se preguntaba porqué nadie se creía eso cuando él lo contaba. Remus lo encontraba perfecta y absurdamente lógico. Porque Sirius era sobretodo, valeroso. Y siendo valeroso, por la fuerza hubiese sido un buen padre.

Pero no lo fue. No le dio tiempo.

Lágrimas calientes mojaban la cara de Remus. Apoyó la mejilla en la pared de nieve de casa. A veces, pese a Dora, quería morirse. En el fondo de su corazón, él lo sabía. Quería morirse. Odiaba vivir. Sirius se enfadaría, y le gritaría y le pegaría; pero era la verdad. No tenía nada por lo que vivir. Nada. Bueno, quizá Dora. Harry. Pero Sirius... Sirius llevaba demasiado poco tiempo muerto, y aunque hiciera mil años de su marcha, no iba a superarlo. Nunca, nunca, nunca. Sirius le dolía más que el resto de gente querida a quienes la vida abandonó: su madre, su padre, James, Lily... y su Sirius.

Poco a poco dejó de llorar, exhausto. Cuando se hubo calmado, entró en casa. Subió hasta un quinto piso y silenciosamente, abrió la puerta. No encendió la luz para no despertar a Dora, pero cuando llegó al dormitorio, la encontró leyendo bajo la pequeña luz amarillenta de la cómoda. Sus ojos grandes levantaron la vista y le sonrieron, algo preocupados.

-¿Dónde estabas?

Remus se desvistió lentamente, la corbata, el chaleco, la camisa, los pantalones.

-¿Dónde estabas?

Remus suspiró.

-No sé. Paseando.

-Pues hacía mucho frío- dijo ella.

-Ya...

Dora le sonrió, siempre atenta, bonita. Dejó el libro en la mesilla y apagó la luz. Remus sintió tres pequeños dedos acariciándole el pecho, trazando círculos invisibles. La habitación estaba tranquila y segura, azulada. Apenas se oía tráfico. Dora le siguió acariciando y lo besó en el cuello, y le tocó el pelo rubio y le mordió la oreja como un perro.

-Dora, me...

-¿Qué?

-Yo... nada.

Su mujer suspiró y se apartó.

Entraba una luz débil desde la ventana y Remus vio que Dora llevaba el pelo negro. Era extraño. Antes, cuando leía, era rosa. Como siempre. No sabía cuando lo había cambiado. Pero era negro, negro; lacio y poderoso, de fuego, como el del chico de antes pero más como el de Sirius Black. Sintió deseos de abrazarla. Le pasó una mano por el vientre y la estrechó contra su cuerpo. Estaba caliente. Luego, los dos se apartaron. Remus buscó sus ojos en la oscuridad.

-¿A qué viene...? ¿Porqué te has puesto el pelo negro?

Dora no respondió. Se sentó en el borde de la cama y le dio la espalda, de forma que Remus sólo veía a contraluz el perfil de su brazo y el camisón largo.

-¿Dora?- mierda.

Dora encendió la luz. Volvía a tener el pelo rosa. Se giró y lo miró. No lloraba.

-Eres un cobarde.

-¿Qué...?

-¿Crees que soy tonta? ¿Eh? ¡Eres un...!

_Harry diciendo cobarde, Dumbledore diciendo cobarde. Sirius diciendo cobarde._

-¡No lo digas!- saltó él. Se alejó de su mujer como si ésta le hubiera disparado- ¡No lo digas!

Dora se reía. Tenía las sábanas fuertemente agarradas con el puño. Seguía sin llorar.

-¡Entonces eres un retrasado hijo de puta! ¿Porqué estás conmigo, eh? ¡Dímelo! ¡Es lo mínimo que te exijo, cobarde de mierda!

-¡Cállate!

-¡Lo sé todo, Remus! ¡Lo sé todo! ¡Sé qué relación tenías con Sirius! ¡Sí, no me mires con esa cara de gilipollas, maldito bastardo! ¡Todos lo sabían, todos! ¡Todos menos yo!

-¿Y por eso me haces daño?- Remus cogió un cojín y se lo tiró a la cara, pero Dora lo esquivó y se rió.

-¡Sí! ¡Sí, claro que sí! ¡Por eso has visto el pelo de mi primo y por eso me acuesto con otros hombres! ¡Yo te quería!

Remus bajó las manos y todo el cuerpo, y el alma, derrotado. Dora lo miraba y esperaba una respuesta.

-¿Te acuestas con otros hombres?- dijo él.

-¿Eso es lo único que se te ocurre? "Te acuestas con otros hombres", vamos, Remus, como si fuese aquí la única. Te quise, Remus. Te quise con locura.

-Yo nunca me he acostado con otra persona cuando he estado contigo, Dora.

-Oh, ¡qué noble! Eso expira todos tus pecados, Remus! ¡Enhorabuena!

Remus miró a su esposa fijamente.

-¿Cómo te has enterado?

-Porque media Orden lo sabe y la otra media lo sospecha. Los mortífagos también lo saben, Malfoy, Bellatr...

-¡No mientes a esa mujer!

-No sé qué me impide abandonarte. De veras, Remus, no lo sé.

Remus quiso recuperar algo de su orgullo y gritarle que se fuera, que no la necesitaba. Pero consideró que ya había mentido suficiente.

-Dora. Por favor. Antes de marcharte. Escúchame.

La chica vaciló un instante, una fracción de segundo que le dio a Remus la certeza de que Dora, pese a todo, aún era su esposa.

-Quiero que sepas porqué me casé contigo.

La mujer se paró en seco y enrojeció. Le recordaba tanto a Sirius cuando montaba en cólera...

-¡Porque te recordaba a mi primo!¡Por eso te casaste conmigo, Remus, maldita sea! Me cago en tus muertos!- el pelo le iba cambiando de color y forma a un ritmo vertiginoso, a medida que sus palabras se envenenaban más-. ¡Porque eres un cobarde que se acojona de estar solo!¡No puedes soportar ni un minuto de tu existencia sin alguien a tu lado!

Remus se dejó caer en la cama.

-Sí- se atragantó con sus lágrimas, que por fin salieron, cálidas, mojándole las mejillas y la barba rala y viajando hasta el cuello de la camisa. Dora lo miró con una mezcla de compasión e infinito desprecio. La mujer se puso una bata sobre el fino camisón y se quedó allí, de brazos cruzados-. Cuando murió Sirius... bueno, ya sabes cómo estaba.

-¡Joder si lo sé, Remus! ¡Por si no te acuerdas, fui yo quien te consoló, quien te llevó a la cama cuando estabas demasiado borracho como para recordar tu nombre, quien te hizo la comida, quien te...! ¡Yo te quería, Remus!- el grito final de Nymphadora se quebró en llanto, y Remus se levantó para abrazarla. Al principio ella se resistió débilmente, pero acabó cediendo ante la insistencia de su marido y le devolvió el abrazo, estrechándolo contra su cuerpo y murmurando sin cesar que le había querido.

-Lo siento- repetía Remus. Lo siento-. Estabas allí, y me comprendías, y... creo que llegué a pensar que me había enamorado de ti. O quería creerlo. Lo necesitaba- Remus no sabía cómo expresarle a Dora lo mucho que significó para él su apoyo durante los amargos días que precedieron la muerte de Sirius. Su constante presencia, su sonrisa como el sol, como un bálsamo de inocencia sobre su alma torturada. Dora había evitado que él cometiese una estupidez; Dora le había demostrado que había alguien a quien sí le importaba que muriese, alguien que lloraría su muerte, alguien que cada luna llena que viese pensaría: "Remus"-. Dora, sé que ya no me quieres. Lo sé.

-¡Por tu culpa, Remus, por tu maldita culpa!- la chica le pegó una serie de puñetazos en el plexo solar, rabiosa como estaba, con la cara roja y las lágrimas sacudiéndole el cuerpo-. Tu has hecho que yo dejase de quererte! Te lo has buscado, asqueroso! Me has engañado estos dos últimos años! Lo... di... todo... por... ti! ¡Por ti, Remus John Lupin!

-Lo siento. Lo siento, Dora. Por favor. Por favor, tienes que perdonarme. Dora. Te lo suplico.

Dora miró hacia arriba y se encontró con aquellos ojos cálidos, infinitos, que una vez amó tanto.

-Remus- la mujer volvió a bajar la mirada. Lo cogió de las manos y lo sentó en la cama, acallando sus temblores-. Remus, me... me he acostado con otros hombres- le recordó.

El hombrelobo se dio cuenta de que aquello, sorprendentemente, le dolía. Un malestar desagradable, entre celos y miedo.

-¿Me vas a dejar por alguno de ellos, verdad?- dijo, conteniendo el impulso e cerrar los ojos con fuerza, como quien espera un golpe mortal. Miró a su esposa fijamente.

-Lo he llegado a considerar- confesó. Se secó las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano. El pelo ya no le cambiaba de color, si no que se había quedado en un color castaño, su color natural. Igual que el de Andrómeda Black, la prima de su querido Sirius, que nunca más le dirigiría la palabra-. Pero... Remus- sollozó-. Creo que estoy embarazada- y rompió a llorar, esta vez rechazando el abrazo que le ofrecía su marido.

Remus se quedó quieto, estático.

-¿No vas a dejarme?

-¿Cómo quieres que te deje, idiota?¿Cómo quieres que críe a un hijo sola? –Dora se apartó la cara de las manos, exasperada-. Me casé contigo porque pensé que me darías un hijo, porque te habías convertido en mi mejor amigo, porque te quería. Porque nunca había sentido nada parecido por nadie, nunca había tenido un vínculo tan especial que me uniese a otra persona- los ojos de la mujer se clavaron en los de su marido, y el pelo volvió a cambiar de colores bruscamente-. Por la maldita guerra, Remus, que no me deja pensar con claridad, ¡joder! Si no estuviésemos en peligro de muerte, Dios sabe que te dejaría! Pero no puedo estar sola ahora. No puedo.

-Ese niño...

-No te atrevas a preguntar si es tuyo- Dora se levantó de un salto-. No te atrevas, Remus. ¡No tienes derecho!

-Dora- dijo él, alarmado-. No te culpo por serme infiel.

Su mujer contuvo las lágrimas de nuevo.

-¡Deberías!

-No. Nunca te lo echaré en cara. Pero... pero, por favor, tienes que decirme si es mi hijo- acalló las protestas de la mujer-. Porque si lo es... si lo es...

-¿Qué? ¿Me dejarás, entonces?

-¡No! Pero... yo... seguro que... yo... ¡seguro que es como yo!- exclamó, atormentado. Se dejó caer en la cama de nuevo, ocultando el rostro entre las manos.

-No sé si es tuyo- dijo Tonks, llevándose la mano al vientre en un gesto inconsciente de protección-. Me es imposible saberlo. Hace tres meses que estoy en estado.

-Entonces.. podría ser mío.

Tonks se sentó a su lado, mirando al vacío.

-¿Qué hago?- susurró para sí misma-.¿Qué voy a hacer?

-Lo siento mucho.

-¡Deja de repetir eso!- gritó ella con fastidio-. ¡Yo también lo siento!

Se miraron. Remus se atrevió a acariciarle la mejilla. A veces, Dora le recordaba tanto a su primo, que le dolía. Y a veces, le recordaba a Lily. Ellas dos habían sido sus mejores amigas, las mujeres de su vida que le habían hecho la soledad más soportable.

-Perdóname- suplicó él en un murmullo apenas audible.

Ella lo miró entre lágrimas. A Remus le pareció que se miraban durante horas.

Nymphadora lo abrazó.

-Pues claro que te perdono, Remus. Aún eres la persona que más quiero en este mundo.

-Nunca podré amarte, Dora. Tienes que saberlo. Te quiero muchísimo, como quiero a Lily Evans, o a James Potter. Pero nunca me enamoraré de ti- dijo con franqueza.

-Cuando acabe la guerra, viviré sola, Remus. me merezco encontrar el amor- él asintió lentamente-. Pero hasta entonces, no te dejaré.

El hombre lobo levantó la vista, sorprendido.

-¿Qué?

-Te necesito- reconoció ella a regañadientes-. No puedo... te necesito. Ya te he dicho que eres mi mejor amigo, diablos.

Él asintió. La comprendía mejor de lo que ella creía.

-Criaremos a ese niño. A nuestro hijo- _al hijo que nunca tuviste, Canuto. _Se abrazaron lentamente, y se besaron -. Siento que las cosas no hayan sido como quisiste.

-Bueno- Dora sonrió a través de las lágrimas-. Tampoco está tan mal. Los matrimonios por conveniencia están de moda.

Él sonrió, y se formaron arrugas alrededor de sus ojos dorados, que habían recuperado parte de su brillo.

-Te quiero, Tonks.

-Diablos, yo también te quiero, Lupin

FIN

Notas: Esto está escrito después de ver la última película de Harry Potter. Quien diga que ha acabado, merece vuestros crucios!

Contestación de reviews:

Rosita-Chan: gracias, es argumento me costó lo mío... y me encanta que me digas que mis personajes no son ooc!

Kilia: muchas gracias por leer hasta el final!

Mila James: hahahah sí, la ducha en el dormitorio fue un puntazo, lo reconozco...

Isabellatrix Black Swan: tenia que colgar el capítulo.. lo siento, lo siento, lo siento...


End file.
